Disasters in Science
by Moonlite Star
Summary: [COMPLETE] The scientist who CREATED Max is off to find Max after the destruction of Manticore. What this scientist knows about Max and Sandman will change her life forever...R&R ML
1. Manticore

            A/N: Well, I think this is something new…tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah, for fun, trying guessing her future assignment. Good luck! J

            Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

Science isn't what it used to be

Chapter 1: Manticore

          Hiding…running, just like the escapees of '09…just because I knew. It all started in the year 2000…

***

I recently quit my job since the workplace was in a dangerous neighborhood. Ever since I've been out of college, work has been hard to find. Several universities have hired me, and then I get laid off. Guess they don't need many geneticists. I was looking in the newspaper when I saw an ad that caught my eye. There actually _was a company looking for scientists, mainly geneticists. I was overjoyed and quickly scheduled an interview. The interview didn't last long, but went well:_

"Your résumé looks good. You seem to have a lot of experience."

          "Yes, I've been researching for many different universities ever since I graduated from college," I quickly answered.

          "How long ago was that?"

          "Four years ago."

          "Do you agree with the contract and retirement plan we have set up for you?"

          "Yes. I believe the terms are reasonable."

          "Do you mind working in a military environment?"

          "Not at all."

          "Well, I guess the only thing left for me to say is: Welcome to the team."

          I was overjoyed…I would be rich beyond imaginable when I retired…but that never happened. I ruined my own life. All the benefits meant nothing to me after I learned the truth of _Project Manticore. The day they handed me my ID, I was in for twenty years…twenty long years…_

          I guess I never thought out the terms "research and conduct experiments". The ideas of humans being involved with the experiments never crossed my mind. I thought it would be simple things…I never knew science had advanced so much in the field of Genetics...

          At the universities, I only conducted experiments concerning animal genomes and every now and then, recombinant DNA (the process of mixing in traits of certain animals with that of other creatures…basically what Manticore focused on). _Project Manticore had answers to questions never solved outside. I was way behind!_

          Call it luck or whatever you want, but I was given full responsibility of my first project on the second day, actually on the first, but I wanted to delay it till the second. As they would call it, I was the CO of my project. I was given several assistants and a broad set of guidelines which I will explain later. My boss was a man whom others called Sandeman.


	2. Exploring

          A/N: Well, here's the second chapter. If you couldn't figure out her future assignment before, then I guess I'll give you the answer…but maybe a little later…

          Disclaimer: All the Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

Chapter 2: Exploring

          On the first day, I spent it on settling in and unpacking. My headquarters really weren't that bad: Master bedroom, living room, and kitchen (not like anyone used it: they provided an acceptable meal to all staff members…if you wanted to cook, you would need to go through the trouble of filling out a ton of order forms just for a shipment of your supplies. For this reason, many just eat the cafeteria food.) Once I moved in, it took me the rest of the day to unpack. I didn't have much, but as I said earlier, I did have a way of delaying my first assignment. I finished around 1700. Yes, military time. It took a long time to get used to, but I finally accepted it. Not only that…all clocks were set like that. While I was unpacking, I received a phone call. I picked up the phone.

          "Yes, (sir, I didn't learn that; however, till he told me so near the end of the phone call) just finished…really? Thank you, sir."

          Sandeman decided to give me my assignment tomorrow since it was already so late. He didn't seem like the other commanding officers around. He was nicer…Anyway, things were looking good so far, but being in a military environment took a lot of getting used to. First rule I learned concerned respect and authority: Anyone with a high position or authority should be addressed with respect (sir or ma'am) at all times. Mr. or Ms. with their last name sounded much better in my opinion, but it was their call…

          When I finished unpacking, I decided to take a walk before the cafeteria would serve dinner. I stepped out of my room. To my surprise, there were guards (with the ratio of one guard per four rooms) standing by. I double checked for my ID; it was the only way to access my room. I barely knew the facility so I didn't know where to start first. Luckily another scientist was exiting the building at the same time I came out.

          "Hi, you must be new here…"

          "Yes, my name's Kathleen, Kat, for short," I heard myself reply.

          "My name's Kimberly, but I prefer Kim. I work in the psy-ops division…how about you?"

          "Umm," I searched my mind for an answer. None came. "I don't exactly know which division I work in. I just know the room and building I'm suppose to report to tomorrow. I'm supposed to start a new project tomorrow."

          "Wow, you really did just get here."

          "Yeah, pretty much. How long have you worked here?"

          "I've worked here a little over two years, about the time it started. I'll show you around."

          "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

          "Are the officers here nice?"

          "Some of them. Most of them are idiots though."

          "Thanks for the heads up, I guess."

          "Just be respectful and you'll get through."

          "Got it. So, who's in charge of this operation?"

          "Colonel Lydecker and Sandeman. Both are real tough guys…not nice, not mean."

          "I see."

          We continued to walk. Kim showed me the cafeteria and other facilities we had access to. It was then did I realize what I had gotten myself into. As we passed, I saw a group of six soldiers ranging from what appeared to be two to four years. I asked Kim about it…


	3. The X Series

          A/N: Umm…You'll find out the assignment soon. Just be patient. I promise you'll know by the fourth chapter, the fifth at the latest. Anyways, here's the third chapter. Tell me what you think of it. I'm kinda waiting for more reviews before I continue though. Please also check out my other story.  

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

          coolbeans: She didn't exactly put it off because she regretted it (she didn't even know what it was); she just wanted a break before she began work for twenty long years (who would want to work on a major project on their first day…of course some people have to, but she had a choice so she took the chance).

Chapter 3: The X Series

          "Are all soldiers that young?" I asked Kim.

          "To tell you the truth, those _are the oldest. There aren't many soldiers at this point, but more and more are being made."_

          "Made?"

          "Yeah. Didn't you know that the scientists here make the soldiers? They are all genetically engineered. You should see all the abilities they have. It's amazing."

          "Is it actually safe for kids to be holding guns?"

          "I wouldn't worry about it. They program the kids to obey from when they were born. They're all very obedient."

          I looked over to the young soldiers…it was actually a sad sight. Kim must have seen me because afterwards she told me I shouldn't feel too bad for them, but I still did.

          "So, uh, what do you do in psy-ops?"

          "Well, we check the soldiers' mental state. They ask whether they need any re-indoctrination, so we just say yes or no. It's really not too hard."

          "Re-indoctrination?"

          "Yeah, like I told you before: they teach the soldiers to think a certain way. Sometimes, the soldiers forget so we must teach them again."

          "How do you re-teach the soldiers?"

          "It's really a simple process. The soldiers sit on a chair and well, they learn."

          She didn't explain it too well, but I got the idea it wasn't exactly what someone would call fun.

          "So the oldest are the soldiers we pasted before?"

          "Yeah, they're called the X5s. They are all given a different designation at birth so we can tell them apart."

          "If they are the oldest, then what happened to the X1s, X2s, and so forth?"

          "They are known as the 'nomolies' by most scientists."

          She saw my puzzled look and explained further.

          "Manticore's earliest creations were not always perfect. The X5 series were the first and so far, the only. Most of the X1s, X2s, etc. are too dangerous since they contain too much of one creature's DNA."

          "So what happens to them? Do they die?"

          "I'm not quite sure, but I've heard scientists from that department," she pointed to a building not to far from us. "Tell me that they become target practice for the young X5s."

          As I read the sign in front of the building, Research Labs, I realized that Sandman wanted me to meet him inside that building. There was a huge library next door. How convenient. I couldn't wait to see the labs. From what I heard from Kim, this place had the best technology ever developed. At the same time, I got a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Would my assignment consist of building the _perfect soldier?_

          "Isn't it dangerous to the X5s? They're so young."

          "Doesn't seem like it to me. You would probably agree to if you see what they can do."

          Just as we passed the labs, I had to ask the one question bugging me most:

          "What do they do in the labs?"

          "There? The soldiers are built there."

          My fears were confirmed. I would most likely be assigned to build a soldier…


	4. Assignment finally:

          A/N: Yes, finally. Now everyone knows her assignment! :) 

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

          Zaz: I agree… 'anomalies' does seem more reasonable for scientists. I changed it on the third chapter. Thanks for pointing it out.

Chapter 4: The Assignment

          The following day, I awoke bright and early…around 0500. I couldn't really help waking up early actually. They had bells ringing for the soldiers around 0200. Goodness they woke up early!!! Anyway, when I awoke, I went to get dress and shower. Once I was ready, I went down to the cafeteria. They were already serving breakfast. I scooped some pancakes, eggs, and sausage onto my plate and quickly ate. When I finished and still didn't see Kim, I went across to the library. They had a recording of all the research they've done over the past years. I started on the topic of recombinant DNA. Why not? It would probably the most useful. Around 0650, I decided to head over to the Research Labs. I still wasn't able to finish reading. They had SO much information. I did learn a lot that morning, however. I decided to do the same for a few more days till I was up to date.

          I exited the library and went next door. As I recall, Sandman had told me to meet him in the first conference room. Not too hard to find. I entered and quickly took a seat. Both Sandman and who I presumed to be Colonel Lydecker had already arrived.

          "Good morning, Ms. Harbor. Since you're early, I guess we can start. We appreciate your promptness."

          "Thank you, sir."

          "This is my partner, Colonel Lydecker. We've been looking for scientists that are willing to take up our special assignment. It's fairly complicated. Do you wish to learn more?"

          "Yes, sir, I would love to take up the challenge."

          "I like your determination," Sandman complimented.

          "Thank you, sir. I'll try my best."

          "Let me tell you what it is that I want first. Then you can decided whether to accept."

          "I'm listening, sir."

          And so he told me the assignment that changed my life forever. He wanted me to create the perfect soldier whose DNA was perfect. No junk DNA, in other words. It sounded impossible, but if they were going to give me such a 'special' assignment, I would take it. After all, if I accomplished it, respect would be the first I would achieve. From what I hear, I think that would be very helpful around this place…

          So I accepted the assignment. Colonel Lydecker was so quiet during the meeting (or briefing, whatever you want to call it). I almost forgot he was there…

          They gave me four assistants and a list of guidelines. As I met my assistants after the meeting, I realized they were all new comers. Lucky me. Was I the most experienced among the group? We held our first meeting in the library. The meeting wasn't long. All that was said were the guidelines and where to start: researching. That was how I started my career at Manticore, but there was so much more after that…

***Now you know who she created, right? Feel free to take a guess, if you want. Everyone will know by the next chapter! :)***  


	5. Research and Experiments

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

          A/N: This is kinda a boring chapter, but it's one of those a story can't do without. If you still couldn't figure out who she created, you will definitely know by the end of the chapter. It wasn't _that hard, was it? Anyway, it's going to get a lot more interesting after this chapter … PLEASE read on…_

          Zaz: Very funny. I liked your review. :) It's definitely Jace! ;-)

          ME: Well, at least you know…try not to tell others, though…it's not like anyone else is reading it so I don't really care right now, but just to let you know. Also, I'm planning on taking the story all the way…I've got a lot of ideas for this, actually. It may even go to the present time… the year 2020. She just may help Max find Sandman…or…you'll see; if you keep reading.

Chapter 5: Research and Experiments

          After several months of continuous research, we finally had all the information needed. So we began to conduct experiments. Using the basic X5 genetic code, we discovered the use of each gene. Once we identified the useless ones, we replaced it with those Sandman requested. We weren't allowed to clone the DNA strand either…it was a one chance project. Sandman wouldn't say why, but just told us he had a good reason. I never found out till twenty years later...

          When Sandman thought we were finally ready to create the soldier, we did. It turns out that he had a background in genetics. Up till then, I thought he was another colonel or something. He was actually the 'head' scientist in the whole operation. He observed our progress and gave us so many suggestions I thought he would want to take over the project. I asked him so but he just said that since I started the project, I'd better finish it.

          The DNA was injected into an egg, which was then placed into a (I'd say willing, but I'm not quite sure that would be right) mother. We waited nine long months, as the egg grew and grew. At the end of the waiting period, the baby was ready to be born. The mother was not willing to give up the child; however, so we went through many extremes in order for everything to work out. Eventually, we had to knock her unconscious while she gave birth to the child. Later, she was put into a mental institution or something. Now that I think back on it, I feel horrible. The pity I held in my heart for her will never leave.

          When the child was born, I examined the barcode to see if it worked. It did. The genetic sequence was the one I put (Sandman had given me the honor of giving the soldier a name. I thought long and hard. I finally reached a good combination of three digits: the first nine were created already). When everyone had finished admiring their work, they took X5-452 away. She was truly a fighter at birth…

***

To the reviewers: Do you think I should write some paragraphs from Max's point-of-view, or have the scientist tell it all the way? I'm still trying to decide that. Review and post your opinions please! Thanks for reviewing!!! I really appreciate it! 

**A/N 2: I would like to thank Whisper for reviewing all my stories and helping to promote it. I highly suggest readers of my stories to also check out hers, titled: Not Himself. Thanks again, Whisper!**


	6. Young Max

          Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.

          A/N: Hmm…three votes for Max, two votes for no Max…need more reviews before I can decide… Here's the sixth chapter…I hope you enjoy it!!!  If you're interested, the scientist named her those digits for a reason…but I won't tell you till the time is right…which will be…later…

          Zaz: I don't know why my mind was thinking ten…maybe I like that number better…I went to check and found it to be twelve…I knew that…I think…Anyway, I changed the little error…you notice everything, don't you :) Thanks for pointing out a mistake, for the second time…I appreciate your reviews! :)

          ***Updates will occur less and less now because I just started school not long ago…I'll try to update as often as possible, but schoolwork may get in the way. I will continue this story whenever I have time, even if it isn't till thanksgiving or something (hopefully not). Thanks for reviewing…it meant a lot to me!  Please continue to look ofr updates. ***

Chapter 6: Young Max

          X5-452 began her training as soon as she reached the age of two. To me, that was really early, but then again, all X5s began their training that early…

          Since I was the one who created her, Sandman allowed me [and _only me :)] to help him with her 'special' training. I say special because every now and then, he would take her away from the group of X5s and teach her something of his own. Help him was what he said I would do, but far from what I did. I had no idea what he was doing. He didn't ask for much help anyway so I didn't bother him much about it. I just sat around, watching, trying to understand. _

He would speak in some ancient language…like I would understand. 452; however, had no trouble, whatsoever, understanding it. She would even respond to him in the same language!!! It really surprised me! I assumed that it must have been something in her genetic code…but what? Maybe it was the traits she had, or it could have been the…nah…not possible. I began to try and figure out the answer, but still couldn't get anywhere. _I know all the traits so why can't I figure it out? I guess there are still some mysteries in genetics that are yet to be discovered…_

          Eventually, it got to a point where it drove me crazy just thinking about it so I just simply asked Sandman. He didn't say much. Just this: "You will know when it is time…and when it is time…you will be the one to assist her and lead her through her destiny…"

          I was clueless. Like I know what that means! I didn't dare ask him more, though. I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me anymore anyway. It wasn't till years later that I understood what he meant…

         X5-452, later named Max within her unit, did well on all the exercises they threw at her. I was impressed. She was also one of the best soldiers there. Maybe having no junk DNA is a very big plus! By the time she was four, she was one of the few already studying Algebra. Impressive, huh? 

          Sandman continuously taught her till the age of five, which was when he left. No one knows why he left; he just did. That's when Lydecker took over the whole operation.  I was assigned a new department: psy-ops. I was relieved! I didn't want to make anymore soldiers…it was just so sad to see a 'mother' willingly give up their child for experimental purposes. I believe after the trouble they had with Max's mother they were more careful with who they picked to hold the young soldier. I must have forgotten to mention that after my accomplishments with creating Max, I was well respected, just as I wanted, but it wasn't noticeable till I was transferred to psy-ops. Everyone there greeted me. Somehow, they all knew my name. I guess Kim has a big mouth. 

In psy-ops, I was able to gain a better insight on what Max thought, along with other soldiers, but they allowed me to perform more tests on Max (just because I made her. Because of this; however, none of the other scientists knew of her 'no junk DNA' ordeal). So I was able to learn more about her. It was then that I learned something I never would have guessed…

***Does it make any sense? I still need to know what people think about Max in this story besides those who have already posted their opinion! Hurry! I must know before I can update more! ***

***Thanks for reviewing!!!***

*****If you haven't done so already, check out Not Himself, by Whisper. It's really good!*****


	7. Young Max Max's POV

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N: ****VERY IMPORTANT…READ BEFORE THE STORY!!! Since there are a total of three votes for Max and two votes for no Max…I will write a chapter from Max's POV. If you don't want to read it, DON'T. It's only for those who wanted to hear Max's POV.**

          Any author notes to reviewers will be posted on the next chapter, just in case the reviewer is not interested in reading this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Chapter 7: Young Max (Max's POV)**

          Today, Max once again went down the empty halls, accompanied by an off-duty commanding officer to find Sandman. Her mind wanders back to her first visit. 

***flashback***

They were about to return to their barracks to change uniforms for their next training exercise. Moments before she left, Sandman stopped by to inform her that she had been excused for the time being of their next exercise and to follow him. Reluctantly, she followed. She had seen him around, sometimes with Lydecker, but no one ever told her who he was. Was she in trouble?

He brought her to an empty room…more like an office. The only other person in the room was some scientist. Sandman started speaking to Max in a strange language. At first, she didn't understand any of it. After a while, something seemed to click in her mind. She understood and responded. Most of the session that day was spent on explanations. 

***end of flashback***

When she arrived at the room, Sandman sat there waiting, as usual. They greeted each other in the ancient language. 

"Fe'nos tol."

"Fe'nos tol."

As usual, the scientist watched. Shortly afterwards, Sandman would speak. Max replied. Sometimes he would correct her when she spoke. Other times, he would add onto what she said. Max always wondered who the scientist was. She even asked him about her, but he just told her she was there to help. She didn't see her help around much…she seemed to be one of the few scientist who was allowed to stand around and do nothing. Max didn't mind, though. She liked her sessions with Sandman. He was nice, unlike the drill sergeants and Lydecker. Sometimes he would teach her other things, like history…mainly the history of ancient civilizations. The regular curriculum didn't include that unless it was about the most recent wars.

At the end of today's session, he informed Max that the sessions would end. She would once again begin training with her group. Before she left, he reminded Max to remember all she learned, that it would be important in the future…

The following day, no one came to escort her to Sandman so she just went along with the rest of her unit. She didn't have any trouble with their exercises even though she hadn't been with them. Amazingly, it was quite easy. On that same day, news spread that Lydecker was now in charge. His partner had left. A lot of things changed once Lydecker was in command. They were tested frequently and given less free time. New soldiers were created. Soon, a new series was founded: the X6s.

They were set up to fight against each other quite often now. As soon as the X6s turned three, they trained right alongside the X5s (of course, not against them, just with them). As they got older, their training grew more intense. Before Max knew, she forgot all her sessions with Sandman…

***So, what do you think? I didn't quite plan this, so I don't know how it's going to turn out (suggestions are welcomed)…but it's just getting interesting for me.***

***Thanks For Reviewing***


	8. Max's Thoughts

          **Disclaimer: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox.**

          **A/N:  Sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been more into my other story and school has slowed me down too. This is once again from the scientist's POV. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy…**

          **ME: You'll have to wait and find out, but VERY good guess! *wink***

          **Zaz: As with my other story, I'll try to make each chapter longer. Are you still here? I haven't seen your reviews in a while…**

          *****Reviewer Poll: Which day of the week should I update this story?**

**Chapter 8: Max Thoughts**

          Max's mind was amazing. She could do so much at one time. For some reason; however, all the pressure and work seemed to make her forget all her sessions with Sandman. Consciously, she couldn't remember anything, but subconsciously, it was all stored away, saved for a later time when it would be useful. What seemed important was one particular paragraph:

          "_When darkness crosses thy Earth's path, the strongest kind are those who last._

_But then comes one, from thy race is great, who saves thy Earth from thy evil race._

_Peace she brings so all can see, thy true nature and finally be free."_

It sounded like a biblical event, but I couldn't be sure. Another time I checked back…there was a memory of a pair of eyes. I never knew who they belonged to…another X5? I never saw any other eyes peeking in during their sessions when I was there, but Max is an X5…she notices things a normal person wouldn't…

I didn't look back into her past too much. There wasn't enough time. Being the youngest in her group also made her feel forgotten. She didn't like being the youngest. They always viewed her as the weakest when it came to physical training. She really didn't like it. Zack wasn't helping much either. He just treated her as a baby sister. She wanted so badly to prove to them she was just as good. Her best friend/sister was Jondy.

Academics were easy for her, but the training exercises started out a little difficult. After a while, though, she adapted to their rigorous activities and knew it like the back of her hand. Once she knew the course; however, her speed and accuracy for each activity improved and led her to rank third best in her unit. 

In the years that followed, I sensed a feeling of rebellion, but said nothing. Maybe if I did, they wouldn't have been able to escape. But I'm glad they had that chance. On that day in the wintry night of 2009, they snuck out of bed and broke out. In doing so, several died…including Eva, at Lydecker's hand. Thirteen escaped that night. And things forever changed. 

I remember the night so clearly…all was silent…then came an alarm. It was so loud I thought it would wake up the whole world. I left my room and heard all the soldiers outside rush out of our headquarters. When I asked Kim whether or not she knew what was happening, she just responded with a shrug. I quickly got dressed and left the building along with several other scientists. As I exited the building, there it was. Around eleven X5s were running towards the perimeter. Soldiers chased after them, but they were no match when it came to speed. The X5s dodged all the bullets and jumped the fence in less than five minutes! It happened so fast. I thought I saw Max among them, but I couldn't be sure. Later, I discovered it was Max's unit that escaped. As they all escaped, I returned to my room. There was nothing left to see.

The following days, Lydecker seemed to withdraw and didn't really care too much about the project anymore. I guess he felt as if he failed his job. That was when a close friend of his took over: Elizabeth Renfro. She isn't the nicest person in the world, but she got the job done. For the next 10 years, I continued to work in Psy-Ops. After 5 years, Manticore was relocated to another building near the city of Seattle that was posing as a Veteran's Hospital. Most of our assignments concerned the re-indoctrination of the soldiers. All always including something about the '09 escapees…usually the 'fact' that they were traitors, the enemies, and were to be brought in if ever found. I was only following orders when I set up the 'programming' device, but every time I did, I would always wonder if the soldiers we 'taught' knew the truth. I always wondered whether or not they questioned things like the escaped X5s did. But the chances of it seemed little. Their minds were not able to resist the indoctrination. They were made weaker than the escaped X5s. They only knew to be obedient…nothing else.

Around the year 2020, the DNA lab exploded. Years and years of research burned to dust. Who set it off? Rumor has it that it was several X5 escapees. I found that to be true later. The only known names were 452 and 599…Max and Zack. Secretly, I was proud of Max, but outside, I acted as any of the other scientists…scared. Renfro was furious…very furious when this event took place. This led her to begin the breeding program, but let's get back to Max and Zack.

When escaping Manticore (once again), they were caught in a wave of bullets. Max was shot by her X7 clone…sad, yes. Her clone was not even aware of who she shot! The bullet landed in a chamber in her heart. This nearly cost her her life had Zack not sacrificed himself for her.  Zack was wounded and also captured. All the other escapees involved in this event made it out of Manticore safely. Zack lost his life, Max was stuck in Manticore.

The explosion didn't affect the scientists too much; however. Someone suggested a breeding program, and Renfro accepted the idea. All we had to do was pair them off. Who would work best with whom and would their offspring hold different traits than that of the parents. It wasn't too difficult. With the capture of Max; though, some scientists were involved with other assignments.

I was told to pair her off with another X5. What was the use? I thought to myself. I knew she wouldn't want to participate in such a ridiculous program, but not wanting to get on Renfro's bad side, I analyzed the list and decided to pair her up with X5-494. He was the clone of her sibling, Ben. He didn't look too bad…but knowing Max, looks didn't seem to matter. I never knew how the breeding program between them turned out though. Pairing her up was the only assignment I had involving Max. Other scientists were put in charge of re-indoctrinating her (not that it really worked, but don't tell anyone else…) and such. One day, I heard Dave bragging about being able to handle the rogue of Manticore. Funny, though, that I never saw him again after that day. His department was the DNA scans and assays…at least that's what I think it was. I wonder what happened…

Renfro mainly dealt with Max, though. I didn't want to imagine the pain she would be put through at the hands of that heartless woman, but I'm sure she would pull through.

Months passed. I continued to watch Max from a distance. There was always a longing in her eyes for freedom. I guess she really missed it. I was glad to see that they weren't able to re-indoctrinate her. She was only playing along. Smart. Her memories of freedom would still remain. I guess because of this, she was still able to plan an escape… 

As the end of the year neared, I was approaching the end of my contract. My twenty years were nearly up. I was glad. I didn't have to wait; however. Max managed to escape. Her escape didn't quite please Renfro.  The streaming bulletin broadcasting the location of Manticore by someone known as Eyes Only pushed her over the edge. She locked up the barracks with all the transgenics caged in and torched the place. None of the scientists were alerted.  I'm not sure whether or not the doors to our headquarters were locked, but if they were, they unlocked and freed any of the scientists who were trapped inside. This I heard from Kim, who tried to persuade me to believe that they would lock the doors on them. Who knows? I showed doubt, but deep down, I knew the truth. They wanted to get rid of any evidence that Manticore existed, even their faithful workers and scientists. During the occurrence of the explosion, I happened to be researching in the library so I was able to quickly leave. Like all the other transgenics that were somehow released, I ran. I slipped through a hole I had noticed in the fence for quite a long time. Now I see why it was a good thing I never reported it. When I reached a road, I hitched a ride into town. Now I wander around aimlessly, not knowing what to do next…

***If by chance the escape or anything else is incorrect, please tell me and I will fix it. I'm not exactly sure at this point if everything is true. I based this on what I can remember so PLEASE correct me if I'm wrong. I'd appreciate it. *** 

***If you haven't noticed, this chapter is really long compared to the other chapters. It will hopefully make up for the extremely long period of time for which I did not update this story. I hope all my reviewers are still out there! ***

***Thanks for Reviewing***


	9. A Broken World

**Disclaimer**: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox. Who else would have the courage to take them off air?

**A/N:** Well, I have a lot to say. First, I'd like to thank ALL my loyal fans. THANK YOU!!! Second, I've come to a very important decision. This story will soon be **M/L**. My other story: _That was Then, This is Now_, will be **M/A**. So if you prefer **M/A** over **M/L**, please read my other story, _too_. This story won't change much for a while so please stay if you have another preference…if possible, please read both. I've also edited chapter 8, if anyone cares to read it again. It's not much and doesn't affect this chapter in any way, so don't waste your time.

**Special Thanks:** I'd like to thank the following reviewers: **Mel** (for referring my story several months back), **Zaz** (for your continuous support in this particularly strange story), **ME** (for the tip and your continuous support), and last but not least, **Jojo** (for correcting the incorrect information that has made my story flow even better). **_THANK YOU ALL!!!_**

**Final Note**: If you have any suggestions, they are welcomed. I'm certainly not updating unless I get enough reviews, which at this point, my expectations are low (a mere 3 reviews). I'm hoping for more, but I guess I'll have to wait and see, won't I? Anyway, I'll let you read now. Enjoy…

**Chapter 9: A Broken World**

As I entered the city I had long forgotten for twenty years, I saw the poverty the city faced. Manticore had provided leisure facilities, which I now miss (only a little…). The driver I had hitched a ride with was around his mid 50s. He was strongly built and seemed a little aggressive. Not much was said. He simply offered me a ride, and I accepted. He dropped me off at a hotel not to far past the city limits. I was in Sector 3, or so he told me. 

As he pulled away, I turned around to face the run down hotel that lay before me. The windows were broken and out of their hinges. The place was dark and gloomy, giving off an eerie essence. It was definitely not a first choice for a tourist. What was even more frightening was the price: $500 for one night! Can you believe that? In an old, dusty hotel, they were charging $500 for one night. I never knew the pulse had such an affect on the outside world. At Manticore, the only thing that was affected was the computers systems, which lost all the information they once had (luckily, there was a back-up system). Everything was still as usual. Scientist went about working, soldiers continued their training, instructors continued their instructing and so forth. Seattle was now a victim of crime. Everywhere one went about, gang members stood around, trying to judge whether you were worth mugging or not. It's really hard to go around being unnoticed in a science suit and with a suitcase. People tend to get suspicious, so that was the first thing I got rid of, of course. 

My first night in Seattle resided in the hotel (I had no choice: it was that or the streets…and well, if I have the money, which I did, I'd rather use it than have it taken by an unworthy scum). Watching the old television provided, I saw the news on the fire at Manticore, or what they thought to be as the Veteran hospital. They blamed it on a group known as the S1W. I was just there thinking how they were SO wrong. Was everything really destroyed in the fires? Couldn't they have at least found the barracks the soldiers were kept in or something? But I'm assuming that if the government knew about this, they would find a way to keep it secret. The next day, I set off to start an adventure I never knew would come…

**A/N 2**: Yes, this chapter is short. If you wrote stories and were replacing a chapter with a previous chapter, you too would probably want it to be short. No one will notice this chapter unless they are actually looking for it, which I doubt anyone is doing, so I'm off to write the next chapter, which of course will be longer (and more noticeable). Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! :-D


	10. Manticore, Again

            **Disclaimer**: All Dark Angel characters belong to James Cameron and Fox…who else?

          **A/N**: Since I'm writing them about the same time and no reviews are going to be in between, refer to the author's note in Chapter 9. Make sure you have **READ** **Chapter 9** **BEFORE** you read this chapter (I have replaced it)! I will try to update soon, but I'm not quite sure when the next time will be so please be patient with me and my busy, not to mention chaotic, schedule. In the mean time, please check out my other story,_ That was Then, This is Now_, if you haven't done so already. I would really appreciate it. Thanks and enjoy! 

          **Rumor**: Ok, I just heard this from another author, but hey, sounds good to me…Fox is considering on possibly putting DA back on air! So continue to write to Fox and we may once again see our beloved show! 

**Chapter 10: Manticore, again**

_The Next Day…_

          As I awoke, the sun shone through the broken window, lighting up the whole room. No need for electricity now, not that there was any to begin with. I quickly got dresses after taking a cold shower (there was no hot water).  I found some "street clothes" and put them on. I took the money I had left and any other of my possessions I thought would come in handy (mainly the disks with all the information about the X Series and stuff). After paying for the stay at the hotel, I walked out and found myself in an empty street. It was awfully quiet. Maybe it was because it was early in the morning. Hopefully, things will change later. The quietness was spooking me out! I walked on, seeing cloaked people along the way and wondering if one of them was a transgenic on the run from Manticore.

          After passing several streets, I heard a car drive up. My pace quickened as the vehicle drove after me. In front of me, I heard the pounding of footsteps. I ducked into the alley. The car slowed to a stop. Men in neat, black suits got out. The man in charged went by the name of White, as I later found out. I backed further into the alley. That was when I realized there was a cloaked figure in that remained unhidden. As it revealed itself, I gasped. It was a transgenic…one I had never seen before. I listened intently as words were exchanged.

          "Give up. You won't win," White said.

          "I will never give up to the likes of you," the transgenic said, its voice showing no fear.

          "Then you shall suffer."

         At that point, two other figures stepped forward with what I presumed to be either guns, or tazors. It turned out to be both. Guess they figured if they couldn't get it to …calm down, they'd just kill it. It won't be that simple though…they should know that. 

          As I predicted, a fight broke out. The men came at the transgenic with their pitiful weapons (Manticore had some that were much more advanced). The transgenic fought back, hard. Seeing there weren't enough men on the field, White sent in more. The transgenic could only fight so many. This time, there were too many and it eventually was knocked out and taken into custody. White looked around, looking for any witnesses (like me), but found none. They pulled away. I stayed hidden, for fear they would return. But after ten minutes, possibly more, I arose and returned to the comfort of the streets. 

         It was near lunch time by then. I quickly found a place to settle down at and have lunch. McDonalds did the trick. It had been such a long time since I've been to McDonalds! Hamburgers and fries, delicious! Later that night, as I looked up at the stars, there appeared to be an unusual star blinking at quite a rapid pace. After staring at it for a while, I realized that it wasn't a star, but the Manticore regrouping signal. Surely it was a trap for all the transgenics Manticore spawned. Having been on the team that designed the device, I understood parts of what it meant… "Regroup at the north end of the forest. Do not leave any soldiers behind…" That's about as close as I could decipher. 

          Having nothing better to do, I decided to sneak my way up to the north end of the forest. Maybe I could help them…

          After leaving the city limits, I made my way through the forest. Nearing the north side, I saw two black cars, just like the ones that captured the transgenic the other day. Waiting for soldiers stood White, seeming to have nothing else to do but wait. He really has no life. I crouched in the grass, seeing what would happen. A group of five soldiers appeared. Within seconds, bullets were fired. The young soldiers now lied on the floor where a puddle of blood was slowly starting to form. The bodies were dragged away before the blood stains were noticeable. Afterwards, White's men stood at attention, waiting for more soldiers to appear. Another group appeared where they met their tragic end. This continued throughout the day. A few hours before night fell, however, just when I had about enough of their evil actions (and was about to do something about it to…just don't remember what…), a group of young soldiers were saved by the one and only Max. Max led them to an abandoned barn nearby (I followed them).  White was, of course, not happy about Max's interference and sent soldiers after them. During their meeting, Max was caught. I followed them back to their "camp". That was when I noticed a silver briefcase. White had found it in the rubble in what remained of Manticore, obviously. That briefcase had belonged to Renfro…I had seen her carry it around with her everywhere; therefore, it must have a lot of important information…

          White opened the briefcase and sifted through the papers. What he found seemed to have surprised him, but it was hardly noticeable. After he locked up the briefcase, he left the tent. That was when Lydecker and his men broke into the camp and stole the briefcase. Whatever was in it was REALLY important. As a soldier approached in my direction, I ducked further behind the bushes. Safe, for now…

          White kept Max in a tight cage. Movement was limited. Beside her was another creature. It appeared to have been made to battle in desert regions. I watched, wanting to do something, but knowing they'd kill me as soon as I stepped foot into their camp, so I watched, hoping that someone would come save her. In time, they came. The soldiers that she saved came back to save her. Leading them was X5-494 (later known as Alec). Now I see that pairing them off wasn't such a bad idea…

          After Alec freed Max and the transgenic, they destroyed the signal and fled. White almost had them had it not been for the transgenic who got in the way. After that was over, I found my way back into town. It was time for me to find a permanent place. It was, after all, getting dark. I looked ahead and saw an old building. It seemed abandoned. That would do for now…

**A/N 2**: Ok, most of you probably already knew what was going to happen. I'm just skimming what happened after Designate This. It won't be boring for long so PLEASE be patient with me. Again, it's just something that's almost a must. If you want me to just skip to the end of FN so I can have the scientist meet Max, then let me know. If enough people vote on that, I'll do just that. 

***Thanks for Reviewing!!!***


	11. A Place to Call Home

**Disclaimer**: Must I answer this? Everyone KNOWS the only people who own it are also the people that cancelled it!

          **A/N**: Wow! Five reviews! More than I expected. Now I'm happy! Anyway, **bastgodess**, I'm eager to skip to that part too…and since no one else cares…I'm gonna skim the episodes VERY quickly (I did, after all, look up all the episodes). I'll incorporate one or two things from each episode. Maybe a little more depending on the significance the episode had on my character's life. Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them!

**          Jojo:** I went through the trouble to change the one word (cabin) into barn. So that's changed, if it makes any difference. I DO appreciate these corrections. Thanks again! I'm also not much of a fan of the S1W. ;-) 

**          ME:** I'll see if I can incorporate Lydecker into my story. ;)

**Chapter 11: Home**

****

          I awoke with the sound of rats scurrying about. Yuck! I quickly gathered my belongings and set off again. The streets were near empty this early in the day. I headed for a fast food restaurant for breakfast. I never realized how much even food cost after the Pulse—$10 for a breakfast combo meal?! At least it didn't taste like garbage (most things made at restaurants did due to the large roach and rat population). After stopping for a quick bite, I wandered the street, searching for job ads. No luck. All day, I searched. 

Later that night, I heard someone yelling… "There's some guy by the name of Monty Cora in the ring today! He's beating everyone!" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it. I followed the man into an underground boxing match. There was no trouble getting there…even though the place itself was illegal. There, in the ring, stood Alec…494…how could he be so careless to name himself after Manticore?! I decided I did need some pocket cash so I placed a vote for Mr. "Monty Cora". Who can beat one of the best super-soldiers anyway?

After many victorious matches for Alec, the crowds died down, along with challengers. I was about to leave just as Alec left the ring when I heard a muffled groan. Cautiously, I made my way toward the direction of the cry. There at the other end stood the one and only Ames White. Guards dragged away Alec's unconscious body. Fear overtook me. Frozen in place, I watched. After they disappeared out the door, I turned around, only to find myself face to face with the owner. 

"Sneaking around?" he grinned, accusingly. 

"—uh…no…just looking for my earring."

I held up an earring I had found on the floor several days ago.

"Sure, I'll bet you stole that—SECURITY!"

Without thinking, I raced out the same door White and his henchmen exited through. People these days are SO suspicious. What would they have said if they saw their *star* champion being dragged away by men in black? 

A cool breeze swept past my face as I looked both directions, searching for the best escape route. Which way would be away from White? And the security guards? Left sounds good…I dashed into a dark alley. They ran past—safe. I would crash here for tonight…

During the following days, I found myself drawn to the library. Surprisingly, I ran into another Manticore scientist after hanging around for several days—Kim. 

"Hey! It's been a long time." 

"Yeah, sure has. Every since … the place fell, I haven't seen anyone else…I thought everyone perished…"

"Those that DID die did not perish, they were murdered," I corrected.

"You mean that fire was intentional?"

"Of course, at least that's what I heard minutes before the building beside me exploded…"

"Haha…well, I'm glad you're safe."

"Same to you."

"So, how has your life been in Post-Pulse Seattle—now that we actually see and feel, not to mention taste it?"

"It's been rough. The prices are much higher than I remember, that's for sure."

"I agree with that."

"Where are you staying?"

"I found an old friend of mine's. She's letting me stay at her place till I can find a place of my own. How about you?"

"I stay…wherever I find myself at the end of the day," I answered glumly. 

"Oh….would you like to bunk with my friend and me?"

"You sure she won't mind?"

"Oh no, of course not….there's a lot of room. She gets all this money from some rich guy so she can afford such a lovely place."

"Sounds like one lucky lady. I'm in. Thanks!"

"No problem. I'll bring you there after lunch." 

"Ok, thanks again…so what are you doing in the library?"

"I was just catching up on some reading. No time back at work, you know?"

"Yeah. That's a good idea. Guess I'll go grab a book…" I went by the romance section and randomly picked out a book. _Love's Dearest_. Sounds interesting…

Lunch time arrived. Km decided to show me this "new" bar. It wasn't too bad. On the news, there were announcements of a dangerous transgenic that carried a deadly virus in Chinatown. I knew that was false—Manticore would kill anything that contained a virus, especially if it was deadly…even if it was against orders…wouldn't they?

Either way, we both decided to stay away from Chinatown. After having an acceptable lunch at the bar, Kim led the way to her temporary home. 

When we arrived, I met the owner. She had short blond hair and didn't have too bad a figure. Her name was Asha. She seemed nice and was excited to have another guest stay over. And so I finally found a place to call "home" for a while. I continued to search for a job…all through Halloween (quite interesting costumes wandered the streets…) and up to Thanksgiving (we had such a delicious feast!). 

Around mid-December, I finally found a job. It was something simple, but I needed it. So I took it. Kim laughed at the idea of me being the librarian's assistant, but then I pointed out the fact she was simply a waitress, which shut her up. I continued to stay over at Asha's place since she really insisted on it. News came and went. Every now and then, they would try to scare the public about dangerous transgenics that roamed the streets. Sometimes, they actually had good examples…like the one with the death of many sector policemen. All were found dead with their tongue ripped out…now I wonder…who would have don't that?

I learned more about Asha over the days. She was part of a freedom group known as the S1W. They helped to equalize the rights of all citizens. Occasionally, she would tell Kim and I of her adventures, which I sometimes dreamed to experience on my own. (My life was too boring for me too bear…shelving books and such can get anyone to that point). Each day, her stories grew more exciting. How I wished for an adventure of my own! 

And one day…my wish came true…

**A/N/2:** Well, that was quite long…and I'm still not done with all the eps in DA…only a few more to go…hope you liked this chapter…and that it wasn't too boring…kinda seemed boring to me…plz leave a review, as always. Thanks!


	12. The Infamous Ames White

**Disclaimer**: You know I don't own this!

**A/N**: Erm…hehe…Yeah…I haven't updated in forever…sorry guys *dodges flying objects* I send out a BIG THANK YOU to all who have reviewed: Jojo, Sea Siren, Black Rose9, and an anonymous reviewer. I also send out a BIG THANK YOU to those that review now. Thanks for sticking with me while I write this fanfic. I'm not sure when I'll be updating again as school has gotten me warped up in heaps of work but wish me luck! 

**Chapter 12: The Infamous Ames White**

The following Monday, while Asha went out, there was a knock at the door. Someone very impatient was at the door for whomever it was, knocked as if the world was going to end the following day. I went to answer the door. There, standing proud and tall, stood the one and only Ames White. 

"Special Agent in charge Ames White," he said as he flashed his FBI (?) badge. It wasn't quite clear. He did it so fast it was hard to tell if it was authentic. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Kim Amberlyn," he continued. I tried to hide my suspicion, but it showed through. "She didn't do anything wrong. It's just a little government business that needs to be cleared up."

My answer was simple. "Oh."

But my mind knew better. White had cold heartedly killed the transgenic he ran across in the street as if it were an animal with no intelligence. He would do anything to destroy evidence of Manticore's existence…and the government would allow it. Kim may not make it back…

"Is she here?" White said, after clearing his throat, alerting my attention once again.

"Umm…no. You just missed her."

"What's the matter? This man giving you trouble, Kat?" Kim came up beside me. 

"No, no trouble here—"

"I'm looking for a Kim Amberlyn." White interrupted. 

"I told you, she's not here, sir." I quickly said, before Kim would respond.

"That was not directed to you…Ms." he said coldly. 

"It's Nolan, Madeleine Nolan," I lied, trying to hint to Kim that this wasn't someone she would want to mess with. She took the hint.

"You just missed her," Kim said, trying to persuade them into leaving.

"So you're saying this isn't you…" White further inquired, holding up a portrait of Kim.

"No, that isn't."

He smirked. "We'll see about that." He gestured to his men. They approached. What else could she do? 

"Where are you taking me?!" Kim yelled in protest.

"For questioning."

"But I didn't do anything wrong! This is against my rights!"

"In this world, you HAVE no rights…"

They dragged her away. I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. What can I do? I'm not like those super soldiers…I can't go and rescue them…

I decided to call Asha. She responded immediately when I told her what happen. (Of course, I didn't tell her that I was a scientist from a covert military operation that created super soldiers, but simply that Kim got taken away by some ruthless "special-in-charge" agent. She decided that some guy named Logan would be able to help. He has very many resources…

How can some rich guy know where some heartless agent took Kim?! Ok, maybe I'm overreacting…I should give this guy a chance…

Moments later, there was another knock. This time, a middle-aged man stood at the door. His hair was slightly messy. He stepped in with a laptop and several other cords….

***

Kim struggled to free herself, but White's men would not give in. After a while, they arrived at another building. Kim remained here, blindfolded and bound by restraints…

***

We briefly introduced ourselves and before long, Logan had hooked up all the necessary cables, he did a search. A search in the police radios! 

"So, who was this agent you met?"

"I'm quoting when I say 'Special-Agent-in-Charge Ames White.'"

A look of surprise filled his face when I spoke those words.

"White?! What would he want with your friend?"

I was speechless, left debating whether to tell him about Manticore or not. I decided it'd be safer to keep our secret.

"She was involved with some top-secret government programs the government doesn't want anyone knowing about…"

Logan remained silent, apparently deep in thought. The silence was broken when his cell phone rang. 

"Excuse me for a minute." Logan stood up and walked to the next room. 

"Whoa…wait slow down, Max." 

There was a pause. 

"Zack? Are you sure it's him?"

Another pause.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful Max."

"An emergency's come up. It won't take long," Logan said to me as he started packing up his things.

For some reason, I felt uneasy. Could Max be the very soldier I created 21 years ago? I recognized Zack as the name their CO held. This emergency situation of Logan's couldn't have involved the two transgenics…could it have?

"Why don't you come over to my place and we'll finish the search there. I doubt it'll be safe for you to stay here after what happened…were you also involved in this government program Kim was?"

I told him I was. He gave me directions to his house when we both reached the ground floor of Asha's apartment. "Alec will let you in. Just tell him I was helping you out when Max called. We parted after saying our goodbyes. 

It wasn't too hard to get to Logan's penthouse as it wasn't too far from Asha's place—merely a two-block walk. Half an hour later, I arrived and knocked on the door.

Moments later, a tall, young blond-haired, man opened the door. I gaped when I recognized him to be 494, Max's breeding partner. I was wondering what she named him—must have been due to his smart-alecky behavior.

"Umm…may I help you miss?" he asked, as I stood paralyzed at the door. Maybe this Max and Zack I had heard about earlier were the ones I once knew…

"Yes, a guy named Logan told me to meet him here. He was…helping me on something when Max called."

"Oh, come on in." I felt the X5 eying me suspiciously as I entered the penthouse.

"So…what's your name?" he asked me.

"Kathleen, Kat for short."

"Name's Alec. It feels like I know you from somewhere…" he commented, after he introduced himself.

"Seattle's a small city."

Alec turned on the TV to pass time. About an hour after I arrived, Logan returned with Max, _Max_, the soldier I created…

"How'd things go with Zack?"

"He's safe now. He's forgotten nearly everything and believes the story we told him."

Alec smirked. "Well, guess he's no longer a CO anymore," Alec joked. 

Max threw him a poisonous glance.

"I was just joking, god." Alec rolled his eyes. 

It was then that they noticed me.

"I see you found your way here without trouble," Logan said, interrupting the silence that filled the room. 

"Yeah, wasn't too difficult." I gave a slight grin.

"This is Kat. Her friend was taken into White's custody. My guess, White wanted to silence her due to her participation in a government program."

I noticed Max's eyes staring apprehensively at me. Then she spoke.

"You look a little familiar to me…"

Alec's eyes widened at her words. "You thought so too?"

I remained silent, unsure whether or not to expose the truth.

Now Logan stood with his arms crossed and eyed me warily. "Is there something you're not letting us in on? Possibly pertaining to _why_ White would be after you and your friend?"

Ah, what the heck. Time to let he cat out of the bag. 

"Well, the reason you two," I started, gestured to the X5s. "recognize me would most likely be a result of your…history."

Their faces finally reflected a sudden understanding. 

"You're a Manticore scientist aren't you?" Max concluded.

"I _was_. When you [pointing at Max] burned Manticore to the ground, transgenics weren't the only ones they wanted to get rid of. They also wanted to get rid of anyone involved with the matter, in particular, the scientists."

"The technology…genetic advances…" Logan noted.

"We knew too much about the whole project. They didn't want us letting anyone else know how to build superior soldiers. Death was their solution. I've been running pretty much since Unfortunately, Agent White caught up with Kim…must be my luck he didn't realized I was also involved with Manticore…"

"So what field did you work in?" Max inquired, a bit rudely.

"Well, if you're wondering whether I contributed to your tortured experience there, I didn't, unless you consider your abilities torture."

Max scoffed. "Manticore-was-torture. All of it."

"Max…there are some things I know you may not know about yourself…"

"Such as?"

"I'll tell you when the time's right…now lets get back to the situation at hand."

"Right…" Alec slowly breathed out. Suddenly, I was uncomfortable in their presence. Neither seemed to appreciate my existence…I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted me dead…

"Anyway, if White has your friend, he would most likely take her someplace…isolate, possibly a warehouse. I'll gather up some satellite images and see if I can track down what happened."

"Thanks…"

Logan left and the room suddenly was silent. Alec turned back to watching the show on the TV. Max broke the silence with a series of questions. "So…how long have you worked in Manticore."

"I've been there since you were born."

"How did you know when I was born…?"

"Well, Sandeman gave me a special assignment when I first arrived—you."

"Sandeman?"

"Yes…you've head of him?"

"Renfro told me to find him during her last moments…"

"That b**** finally died?"

Max was taken aback. 

"Just because I worked for that b**** doesn't mean I liked her."

"Understandable. Well, she did die—courtesy of her own soldier. Oddly, she jumped in front of me to save me from the bullet the soldier fired…she told me I was special—the one they have been looking for. Then she told me to find Sandeman. Do you have any idea what any of that means?"

Logan suddenly interrupted the conversation when he came up with news on the location of Kim.

"I've managed to pull up some images from the past hour. It shows two vehicles moving out of out of the apartment. Following those vehicles, you get to an abandoned building about an hour from here."

"Great. Another mission." Alec replied, halfheartedly.

"It's all for the better good of the world." Max joked.

"Guess we better move out," Logan finally said.

I followed them as we all exited the penthouse. "I really appreciate you guys doing this…"

"Just proves to show how very different we are from Manticore personnel," Alec muttered. 

I resigned in trying to persuade them into thinking otherwise. Manticore was hell for the soldiers there. And though I personally sympathize with them, they obviously hold no forgiveness for us. What can be done? Maybe they're just doing this to annoy White, rather than out of the goodness of their heart. No, they really aren't monsters…I know Max…she can't be…it's not her purpose…. 

**A/N:** Wow, I'm updating this 364 days later, as the last update was on December 23, 2002. Now it's December 22, 2003. I'm VERY sorry for the LONG delay…hope you still find this interesting…Next chapter will have a bit more action. =P


	13. In and Out

**A/N:** Yeah, years later and an update. If any of my previous reviewers actually read this, I will be shocked. I'm mostly finishing this off for myself, just so I know I didn't leave it hanging, although I will admit I was quite tempted. I had to renew my interest in dark angel by literally having a dark angel viewing marathon. -sighs- But now I'm interested in DA again, so hopefully I can finish off the majority of the fics I began years ago. :) Thanks to all who reviewed and I'm sorry I left you all hanging. That includes Bob, Blackrose9, beth, huntress k, Jojo, idlehands452, nat452 (heh, here's to your reminder!), Somebody's Dark Angel, and JAK.Wow, that's a lot. :) Here goes nothing:

** Chapter 13: In and Out**

I thanked Asha for introducing us and helping me out. Asha headed home while I went with Logan, Max, and Alec to the abandoned warehouse. We all piled into a car and quickly made our way through the appropriate sector points to reach the abandoned warehouse. There were two vehicles bearing the "US GOVERNMENT" license plate parked outside the warehouse. Logan pulled up, parking a distance away from them. He then hacked his favorite spy satellite to obtain aerial images of the location.

"Thermal images indicate 6 guards on patrol outside. Another 4 are inside patrolling hallways outside main room. There are several stationary bodies in the main room and several more pacing."

"Piece of cake," Alec grinned.

"Let's get this bitch over with," she said as she hopped out of the car.

Alec and Max silently crept up behind the guards, knocking them unconscious one by one and dragging them out of view. I peeked over Logan's shoulder and watched as the guards gradually stopped moving.

"Perimeter's cleared," Max and Logan both told Logan.

"Guards are still patrolling inside. There's two on the east entrance and two on the west entrance."

"I'll take the east," Max claimed.

"Ok with me if you want to take the hard ones," Alec chimed.

"Just to make sure you don't screw things up." Max replied with a smirk.

Max slipped inside while the guards had their backs turned. These guards were buffer in size, but that only made it hurt that much more when Max bashed their heads together, knocking them out before they even had a chance to register her presence.

On the west end, Alec walked in casually, and unlucky for him, they were just turning around. He quickly slipped into a dark corner, but it was too late, for they saw movement from the corner of their eyes.

They rushed down the hallway and took out their flashlights. Alec sighed and blurred from his hiding place, knocking both of them on their feet. He dealt them some blows to the head to send them to dreamland. Dusting off his hands, he headed towards the door to the main room, only to see Max already there. "Hope they weren't too hard," she quipped.

Alec shrugged. "You know me - I like to take my time and have a bit of fun."

"How are we doing, Logan?" Max asked through her comm.

"Five bodies inside. Not sure which is Kim, but there are two stationary figures in the middle. Perhaps one of them is her."

"Let's find out."

The two entered the room.

"Hey, you're not allowed in --" a guard declared as he saw the two walk in. He wasn't able to finish his sentence, however, as Max knocked him out with a quick elbow to the head. Alec blurred to take out the other guards in the room, with Max following behind him. Fortunately for Max and Alec, White was no where to be seen.

Logan was right about Kim being in the middle, but so was another figure, also bound and blindfolded.

"You Kim?" Max asked.

Kim nodded.

"And who are you?" Alec inquired as he removed the gag from the other captive.

"Henry…Cole," he murmured.

"We'll figure that out later. Let's just get them out of here first," Max interrupted.

Alec shrugged and helped Henry to his feet while Max assisted Kim. They all headed back to the car. Kim was overjoyed to see me, and shocked as well.

"How did you…?"

"Thank Max and Alec, Manticore alum themselves," I explained, introducing Max and Alec to Kim.

"452," Max clarified.

"494," Alec followed.

"Logan's a friend of Asha's. He helped locate you," I continued.

"Thank you all so much. I was certain I was going to die!" Kim told the three.

"Consider yourself lucky to be rooming with a friend of Logan's. I personally wouldn't have come for you."

Kim could tell the X5s were not fond of Manticore staff. I sighed, unsure of what else to say. A silence ensued, until it was broken by Logan who asked about Henry. "So…what's the NSA want with you? Manticore as well?"

Henry, who had been quietly listening this whole time, suddenly realized all eyes were on him and became nervous. "Uh…I was working on a prototype technology nearby the Manticore facility, cybernetics. I never finished, but I guess my name must have turned up on some staff roster. I was a week away from crossing the border into Canada when I was picked up by NSA agents."

"Did you say cybernetics?" Max asked, suddenly curious.

"Yeah…why?"

"Are you familiar with X5-599?"

Henry's eyes suddenly lit up with recognition. "Yeah, he was my project…umm prototype…"

Max's eyes reflected a mix of anger, resentment, pain, and sadness. "That's all we ever are you – projects. Zack…he was my brother."

"Sorry…" Henry muttered. Then he made the connection. "452…599 gave his heart to you. I remember reading his file. Sorry for your loss."

"His name's _Zack_. You brought him back, but only to kill a very close friend of mine," Max said bitterly.

Henry sighed, "I see you've…met him. Not that it would make a difference, but I wasn't involved in his reprogramming; just his physical being. The nanocytes and the works, that's my doing. The organs, I oversaw that. Psy-ops was in charge of reprogramming him."

They arrived back at Logan's Penthouse. Logan invited Henry, Kim, and I to stay the night since it was already so late, so we kindly accepted his offer. Alec left, seeing he had no more use of being around. Max took off on her motorcycle as well, not too interested in hanging around.

The following morning, Logan set us up with new IDs and passes to get across the border to Canada, which was far more than anyone from Manticore could ask from him, given his relationship with the X5s. Henry left first thing, having had enough of his past catching up with him.

"Kat, you're not coming?"

I shook my head. "I've got some things I need to figure out around here…I think it's best that I stick around."

Kim nodded in understanding. "Well, I guess this is where we say good bye then. Take care…and don't let White get you. He'll be looking for you just like he was me…and if he's good, he'll find you. Be careful."

"I know; I will be. Take care of yourself too." I hugged Kim, not believing it was going to be goodbye so quickly. "Keep in touch, OK?"

"Of course," Kim said. She took her new identification and papers from Logan and left.

"Some business left?" Logan asked, somewhat suspicious as he handed me my new identification.

I shrugged. "I think we'll be seeing each other again," I simply replied. "Max was Sandeman's creation. I was Sandeman's assistant, and if I got anything from him, it was that Max has a special purpose in life. I never fully understood what that purpose is, but I'm sure when the time comes, it'll be clear. She may need my assistance in the future, even though she hates me," I explained casually.

"I think it's best if she doesn't know what you just told me," Logan reminded. "She doesn't need people hurting her again and reminding her of her past."

"I won't get in her way, don't worry. Not until she needs me. You really care for her, don't you?"

Logan seemed surprised by my observation. "It's that obvious?"

"The way you look at her…and the way she looks at you, it's quite clear. Take care of each other. Challenging times are ahead. Thanks for helping my friend out, in spite of our backgrounds. I really appreciate it, and I'll be in touch," I said, leaving Logan in a stunned silence.

Challenging times were indeed ahead, I thought to myself as I headed back to my place to pick up my stuff. It's time to find a new place, and time to claim a new identity.


	14. Unfold

**Chapter 14: Unfold**

The following weeks went by slowly as I settled down and found myself a job at Harbor Lights Hospital. I worked as an assistant to an in-vitro specialist. The papers Logan provided me verified the credentials I had lost during the fire at Manticore while a contact from Manticore introduced me to the right people to get the job. Harbor Lights had a rather small number of patients requesting in-vitro operations, so I wasn't too busy. It gave me time to do some research I had been working on while at Manticore. Fortunately for me, I had backed up my files before Manticore collapsed, but I still lost my most recent work, so there were a few things I had to "rediscover". I was working on gene therapy and re-seqeuncing DNA strands.

My boss was rather impressed at the research I had been doing, claiming it was "cutting-edge" and he had never heard of such advanced work in the field of genetics. I shrugged it off; this was nothing new to me, having been at Manticore for so long. Of course, a lot of Manticore technology had been kept private for use within government projects only, so there was no way for the public to know of such breakthroughs discovered in technology. Then again, perhaps my boss was just not well informed.

My work began because Lydecker had come back from a conference about such work. There was a doctor in the outside world who supposedly began working on a baby born prematurely. The mother was addicted to crack, and at birth, the baby was quite deformed and suffered from the same addiction. It was bound to die, but the doctor rescued the boy, using gene therapy to fix him up and nurture him back to health. It was quite impressive work, and Manticore could have learned a lot from him, but the doctor was killed during the hostage crisis at the conference led by the May 22 Movement. All Manticore had left were his papers, and so we worked off of his publications. We experimented first with the anomalies in the basement, attempting to re-sequence their genes to fix the flaws of those classes. Most attempts ended in failure, but there were several successes, which led to less aggressive subjects, a desired effect for those in the basement of Manticore.

Shortly after the first few successes, we moved on to the X5 series. Several of the X5s had already passed away from a late-stage progeria, and it had become a priority to find a cure for this illness before it took too many lives. Against our recommendations concerning the treatment's readiness, Lydecker insisted we used it on recaptured X5-734. If all went well, the progeria would regress and 734 would return to normal. If anything went wrong at all, she faced the risk of immediate death from even further acceleration of aging. Perhaps Lydecker was right to place his faith on us; the treatment worked quite nicely, without error. Our calculations and theories had been right from the start. 734 later went through re-indoctrination and once again belonged to Manticore. It was a perfect success, by Manticore standards and earned us bonuses.

The weeks passed and my research continued. It was fairly uneventful - no threats from Manticore or Ames White; I couldn't complain. Of course, all that changed when Harbor Lights went under lock down. One of their patients had a virus strain and the CDC swooped in to quarantine the area. I was kicked out of the building without any time to even finish my research; we left before the CDC arrived, however, so I took the shortest path out, which just happened to cross by the patient's room. I was surprised to see Max lying in bed, unconscious and restrained. This wouldn't be good, especially if they found out what they really had in their hands. I hung around as one of the curious onlookers outside. I saw Logan in the crowd and new it was indeed Max. Shortly after the CDC arrived, I saw another familiar face – Ames White. This would soon become a dangerous affair. It struck me as odd, however, that they would consider Max "contagious". The X-Series were supposed to be immune to nearly all biological agents, and none of them were supposed to carry biological agents, as far as I was aware.

I had a colleague of mine sneak me some photos they had taken of the blood sample with the viral agent. I had never seen anything like it before in any of the X Series. Not only that, but Max was not born with any known viral agents; it must have occurred during her return to Manticore. Of course, it was impossible for any ordinary being to be a carrier of such a deadly virus and not contract any symptoms. I was also right next to Max and didn't contract the virus. The photo clearly indicated the strain was mutated, so I concluded Manticore must have done this, but for what reasons, I did not know. Of course, if Manticore did this, then they wouldn't have made it contagious; that would serve no purpose, as they could just as easily create bioweapons with the same effect. They wanted Max to infect someone for them; that had to be the only reason. But...who?

I gave Logan a call to warn him.

"Logan, it's me, Kat."

"Kat, oh hey. I can't talk right now, I'm kind of in the middle of something, can I call you back later?" he hung up before I even had a chance to say anything. With a sigh, I called him back.

"Logan, it's important. I know where you are and I know why you're there. Max isn't contagious, but I just saw White outside Harbor Lights. She needs to get out of there."

"Thanks, Kat, but I already know this. I'll call you back later." He hung up the phone.

Well, I tried. I hung around to see how everything would turn out, but night fell and the police turned everyone away, so I went home and kept up with the events on the news.

As I watched the news, it then occurred to me that Logan insisted he knew what was going on with Max. So...he knew about the virus? He has some explaining to do.

Eventually, an announcement for hospital personnel informed us that the CDC had the situation under control and the patient would be taken into CDC custody for treatment. The patient was never contagious and the hospital was scheduled to reopen the next morning. Great, back to work for me, I thought. I was still waiting on Logan's call, wondering if he planned on calling me back. In the end, I ended up calling him. I had to warn him of CDC's plans.

"Logan, it's Kat. I just heard the CDC is planning on taking Max into their custody."

"How'd you hear that?"

"I work at Harbor Lights, but I wasn't aware of Max's situation until it was too late. We're supposed to be back at work tomorrow; the hospital is reopening, which I guess means that Max is scheduled to leave with the CDC tonight."

"Thanks Kat, but I'm really really concerned about the CDC right now. White's quite intent on making sure she does not fall into the wrong hands, and if he has his way, he's going to eliminate her before giving her to them. I'll have to call you back, as I'm trying to help her out right now."

"Right, sorry to bother you. Good luck, Logan."

I couldn't think of anything else to say, and it seemed I was only getting in the way. Logan certainly seemed to know what he was doing, and he also seemed to know a lot about Manticore. Would Max really tell him so much? My chain of thought led me to realize that there was certainly more to the couple than the eye could see. I could tell they cared about each other, maybe even loved each other. Yet, it just seemed that I was missing something.

I went about making dinner that day and went to work the next day. I was working with a patient, for once, when I received a call. It was Logan, calling back as he promised. He asked me to go over to his place later; he had a few questions for me concerning Max. I agreed, uncertain of where this would lead to, but it would give me to the chance to ask him some questions of my own.

I arrived at Logan's place later that day.

"Kat, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"Well, you know scientists – work and more work, and I'm still trying to lay low for a while, so I haven't been going out much."

"You said Max wasn't contagious. I was hoping you might know more about this virus Manticore put into Max."

"How did you know about the virus? I don't suppose Max would tell an ordinary if it doesn't concern them."

Logan sighed and hesitated before replying. "I...found out because it infected me. We both found out at that time."

I looked up in surprise. "Manticore sent Max to kill...you? Why?"

"I knew too much," he said dismissively.

But I sensed something more. "And Max told you all about Manticore?" I guessed.

"Here and there," he answered vaguely.

"They could have just sent another X5. I doubt Max would have willingly agreed to kill you, no matter how much psy-ops they put her through."

"That's why she didn't know about the virus, which made it hurt so much more when she realized what she had done. Can you blame her for feeling the way she does about Manticore? She escaped Manticore, and we touched..." Logan said reminiscingly. From the look in his eyes, it was more than a touch, a kiss perhaps. Now it was clear why they hadn't shown much affection to each other. Despite how much they loved each other, her touch was lethal. "I contracted the virus. She was informed that she would have to turn herself in if she wanted me to live. It's just like Manticore to play a sick game like that. Look, I was just wondering if you could help us out – find a cure."

Logan clearly didn't want to go into too many details, but I wanted to get to the bottom of this. "The time she escaped...you mean a few months ago, right before Manticore burned to the ground. I remember those days. Renfro was furious, but there was no team sent out to find her. A short while after, an Eyes Only broadcast gave her all the reason to destroy Manitcore. I nearly died myself from that fire."

Seeing I wasn't going to give up on the topic, Logan gave a little more. "She found out Manticore was destroyed and went back to unlock the buildings, which went into lock down. You should be thanking her for saving you and your friends from burning alive."

And yet, something didn't seem right. "Logan, when are you going to stop lying to me?"

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"How exactly would she know that Manticore would be destroyed from an Eyes Only broadcast? How could she possibly care about Manticore while you were dying in her arms? You're not telling me something, and if you want my help, I would prefer to know the whole story, not just the half truths." Suddenly it occurred to me that Max may have been responsible for the destruction of Manticore, but I wasn't sure how yet. But it was the only way she would have known about the destruction of Manticore while outside of Manticore.

"I'll find someone else then," Logan said annoyed. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"I'll help, Logan. I have some contacts who may be able to fix problem." My mind kept wandering though, even as I said that.

I said my thoughts aloud, allowing Logan to understand my thinking. "So Max knew Manticore was destroyed from an Eyes Only broadcast, which must have meant that she knew the threat Eyes Only posed on Manticore. She would have only known this if Manticore revealed this to her, since there was no way for her to find out that Eyes Only was attempting to bring Manticore down while she was in Manticore. If Manticore revealed this to her, then they must have believed she would be able to assist in stopping Eyes Only." I smiled as I looked at Logan, finally understanding everything.

I continued, "And the only way that would have happened was if she met Eyes Only on the outside. Why would Eyes Only broadcast Manticore's location, attempting to destroy it? Eyes Only must have known someone from Manticore, perhaps someone he cared for and recently lost," I ventured.

I could tell from the look on Logan's face that I was right. "They didn't send another X5 because they didn't know who Eyes Only was, and Max wasn't going to tell them. They sent Max because they knew she would find you, Logan. But that wasn't the end of it. They knew if Max cared enough for you, she would turn herself in, with that small ounce of hope that there was a cure and you would survive. They would not only get Max back, but have Eyes Only as well. It was a win-win situation. Of course, whether or not they really would have stuck to their promise of curing you, this _is_ Manticore we're talking about..."

Logan sighed. I knew then that I was right. "So what am I missing?"

"You got all of that just from a few half truths?" Logan asked, slightly surprised.

I shrugged. "I'm good at deducing things."

"Noticeably..."

"So you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess some more?"

Logan sighed. "Fine," he muttered. "Eyes Only was about to do another hack, revealing Manticore's location. Everything was ready, and then, she arrived. I couldn't believe my eyes after first; it was like I was dreaming. I thought she had died during the Manticore raid we did a few months ago, but I still clung to the hope that Manticore somehow saved her, knowing their ways with technology. And they did. We kissed...and she insisted I leave, that Manticore had found me. Shortly after, the virus hit, and Alec made his appearance, telling Max what happened and her choices. She was furious and ran my hack, revealing Manticore's location. Then she went back to Manticore to look for the antidote. By the time she got there, Manticore was already in flames. She went in...unlocked the cell doors, all the while looking for Renfro to obtain the antidote. Asha was around to administer the antidote when she got back. We've been careful to avoid touching since. Satisfied?" Logan asked, annoyed.

"Sounds like Max alright. So...about that virus, how much do you know about it?"

Logan forced a smile. "It's a genetically targeted retrovirus, activating on my DNA. Not long before the incident at Harbor Lights, Max managed to find a temporary solution by trapping the virus, but the virus mutated, so the solution lasted only a few hours. I can get you the research behind that, if it will be of any assistance."

"Anything at all will be useful."

"Alright, I'll call you when I have it. As far as money goes, I'll –"

"Don't worry about it. You've helped my friends and I so much. It's time I returned the favor. My lab at Harbor Lights will give me the equipment I need to do some preliminary research, and I have a few contacts who owe me, so I'm sure something can be managed."

Logan smiled now. "Thanks, and...could you...not tell Max? I don't want to get her hopes up for anything...not that I don't believe in you, but...I just thought it'd be a nice surprise for her."

I returned the smile. "Your secret's safe with me."

I left Logan's that day, satisfied to hear the truth behind Manticore's downfall and given a chance to help out, especially after all the pain Manticore had caused them. It was a nice feeling.


	15. Shifting Tides

**Chapter 15: Shifting Tides**

The following day, Logan gave me a call and told me the documents were ready to be picked up, so I went by his place after work to pick up the documents. Reading through the doctor's notes, the cure had been found on Max's side; the doctor had attempted to isolate the virus by trapping it in a protein coating of antibodies. Unfortunately, the virus mutated and ate through the coating, making it active again after several hours.

What better way to counter Manticore technology than with more Manticore technology, I thought. I decided I would try giving Logan a retrovirus that would activate specifically upon coming in contact with the viral DNA strand. This retrovirus would extract the viral DNA and render it harmless. As I thought more and more about this theoretical solution, I believed in it more and more. My current research was put on halt as I began working on this theory.

Weeks passed as I continued my research. I had to stop by Logan's place to pick up a blood sample, reassuring him that I would soon have results. The transgenic situation in Seattle was not getting any better as more and more appearances became public. Things took a turn for the worst when a blind girl was kidnapped and later found killed through a snap of the neck – a superhuman act. They suspected a dog-man, who looked similar to Joshua. It wasn't looking good for the transgenics.

I never spoke much to Joshua, but Sandeman told me a lot about him – he learned so much from his first specimen. He always spoke so fondly of Joshua, which made it hard to believe Joshua was the murderer. Then there was Issac, another transhuman resembling Joshua, yet I was under the impression that both of them were gentle creatures. Of course, Manticore has its ways of turning good things bad, and vice versa. I couldn't be sure.

As the weeks turned to months, I came closer and closer to a cure, but the situation only got worse. Seattle reached its peak when Ames White exposed Manticore and announced that the transgenics were a threat, turning the public against them. I was surprised by this action, since I knew the government intended on keeping things under wraps, no matter how useful it may be for the public to "help" end the "transgenic threat".

Then came the Jam Pony hostage crisis, where transgenics took several hostages to prevent them from capture. Max stepped up as the leader, working with police to return the hostages safely. I was impressed that it went as well as it did – no human blood was spilled. The situation ended with the transgenics barricading themselves inside Terminal City. Within moments, the National Guard had the place surrounded. It won't be long now before the fate of Manticore's creations are decided.

The media went crazy with this sudden change, and before long, every news channel around Seattle was covering Terminal City. I had, by now, perfected a cure, and was in the process of conducting a few more trials to ensure it worked, but Logan was long gone, stuck in Terminal City after helping Max during the Jam Pony situation. I sent him an email, letting him know of my progress. I also kept up with the news, hoping the situation wouldn't break into a war.

A week passed and everything was still as it was before. The situation had died down some and the National Guard was more focused on keeping the crowds from rioting than preparing themselves for a fight against the transgenics. The public media war continued, with more negative news than positive news, but occasionally, there were interviews from the Jam Pony hostages who gave their account of the situation. Normal, the Jam Pony dispatcher, even announced he had delivered a transgenic baby and said they were no different than anyone else.

What is it about human nature that allows us to remember the negative aspects of things and forget the positive? The constant media of the crowds only seemed to remind people of the transgenic "threat". The lynchings reported by the news have brought some sympathizers, but only a small percentage of the population is willing to help.

About two weeks after the barricade, with the situation still unchanging, I received an email from Logan. Max had a team of X5s and X6s sneak two of Max's friends and himself out of Terminal City to prevent exposure to the toxins from causing too much harm. With his penthouse destroyed in a raid conducted by Ames White, Logan was now working at a new location, which he gave me the address to so we could meet.

"Rough times are ahead," I began after the basic greetings were exchanged.

"Don't remind me," Logan muttered. "Eyes Only has some work to do."

I could see that he was putting together his next hack as we spoke to give the transgenics some positive light, but we both knew it wouldn't help too much.

"I see you're up and running again. How did you manage to get all this new equipment so fast?"

"There was a lot of advanced stuff left over in Terminal City. With a little bit of scrounging and tweaking, you can find some pretty good stuff, and I had some help from Manticore's transhuman technicians."

"You managed to sneak out all that stuff out of Terminal City without getting caught? Manticore really did train their soldiers well."

"Yeah, well, let's hope they won't need to use their training to spill any blood."

"Of course. I've been watching the news. It's getting ugly."

"Yeah...they're going to need all the help from the public they can get, which is what Eyes Only is going to need to do."

"You're doing a good thing for them."

Logan shrugged. "This used to be Sandeman's house, you know?"

"Really? I would not have guessed."

"Joshua found it. Do you know Joshua? Unfortunately, he's made it to headline news already for a murder he didn't commit."

"I saw that. Sandeman spoke fondly of him, but I never had a chance to meet him. I know he was Sandeman's first...creation, so he was certainly special."

Logan smiled a bit as he thought about Joshua. "Yeah, Joshua's real great. He's really gentle, but you don't want to get on his bad side."

"Maybe I'll be able to meet him someday."

"I think he would like that. He has a lot of questions concerning Sandeman."

"Well, I'll be happy to answer what I can."

"Speaking of which...about a few weeks ago, runes started appearing all over Max's body. Since you created her...I was hoping you could tell us more about them. I've determined that they're Minoan in origin, and I've deciphered the meaning to be something along the lines of 'When the shroud of death covers the face of the Earth, the one who's power is hidden will deliver the helpless.'"

I frowned. "Can I take a look at the runes?"

Logan brought up digital images of the runes. "Here they are."

"Sandeman did mention that this would happen...but he never told me what they meant."

"Well, have you ever heard of anything about a selective breeding cult?"

"Not that I can remember."

"OK...well, this is going to sound crazy, but..."

Logan told me the story of White and his cult history, as well as what they recently learned about Sandeman's involvement in this cult.

"We think Sandeman created Max to stop them from some type of world domination when something goes wrong."

Still trying to comprehend everything, I was certainly surprised. I knew Sandeman had some agenda behind the creation of 452, but I had no clue it was this...great. He did, however, leave me with some instructions and guidelines, as well as some people to contact when the runes started appearing. Of course, it seems that Logan Cale has already solved more of the mystery than I ever could have.

"I knew Sandeman had specifically designed Max for something special, but I didn't realize it had to do with some cult. He never told me, but some of the earliest lessons Max had with Sandeman involved a language I had never heard of. I knew it was Minoan in nature, which struck me as odd, but I figured it was just some part of their soldier training to learn multiple languages. Of course, now that I think about it, Sandeman was never involved with their soldier training, so such an assumption was obviously incorrect. Sandeman left me some contacts for when the runes would start appearing, but I don't think he anticipated their escape in '09, which made it impossible for me to keep up with Max's development. Still, perhaps these people will know more about what to do. He also left me a copy of the translations for the runes, but you seem to have found your own way of translating them fine, so I don't know how much use that book would be, but I could give it to you as well. Perhaps it will make things easier."

"I think the book would be quite helpful. It may narrow down the various meanings and make it easier to translate."

"I'll send it over as soon as I get back then, with the list of the contacts as well."

"That'll be great."

"Sandeman mentioned that there would be some testing times after the runes appear. I would assume that these contacts may be involved in this breeding cult you mentioned as well. Now that White knows who she is, she is in even more danger than before. These contacts will know more about what will come than I would, and they should be able to tell her what to expect. Her death will be the cult's priority if they want to prevent her from destroying them."

"I'll look into it."

"How's Max doing in Terminal City, being the leader and all?"

"It's tough. There's still some contrasting views floating around and a lot of restlessness from being trapped in the city. I'm afraid that if things aren't resolved soon in a civil way, she won't be able to control their actions."

"She's a great leader. I'm sure it'll turn out ok."

"I hope so."

I smiled. "The cure – I believe I've found a solution to your problem."

"That's great."

I explained how the cure worked and told him I was still running several more tests to ensure it would work, but so far, it has worked perfectly.

"Well, there's no rush," Logan suddenly sad rather sadly.

I looked up surprised. "What do you mean no rush? You two love each other."

Logan looked away, not really wanting to get into the topic.

"Every couple has a fight now and then. It shouldn't get in the way."

Logan sighed. "This is really none of your business, but she's seeing someone else now, alright?"

I looked up, surprised. "Someone else?"

"Yeah. You've met him. Alec."

I laughed before I could stop myself. "I'm sorry, Alec?"

"I'm glad you find this amusing," he said bitterly.

"Logan, Max would not give you up for someone like...Alec."

"Well, she told me right to my face, that they're together."

"I've seen the two together, from when they first met at Manticore to when we went to save Kim. They're good friends, at most. Alec knows she loves you and that you love her. He wouldn't take her from you – he's not that kind of guy."

"Max wouldn't lie to me."

I sighed. "Maybe things will change when you get that cure."

Logan shrugged, but his eyes showed a glint of hope. "When will it be ready?"

"Before the week ends."

He smiled. "Can't say I'm not anxious."

"I'll give you a call when it's ready and we can set up an appointment. Here are the details of the procedure and cure," I explained, giving him a folder of my research.

"I'll take a look at it."

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get going." I stood to get up. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"You've done quite a lot, thank you."

Later that day, I sent Logan a package with the Minoan translations as well as a listing of the contacts Sandeman had told me to give Max. I pondered where I would head off to next once this was over. I certainly wasn't going to stay in Seattle. I took enough risks by sticking around.

Logan looked at the list of contacts, searching them one by one. One of them had been Elizabeth Renfro, which he knew was deceased. The others were hard to track down as well. Very few appeared in the searches and if they did, he later found that they had died. This wasn't looking good.


	16. Back to Normal

**Chapter 16: Back to Normal**

As promised, I gave Logan a call before the week ended. We set up an appointment and I met with Logan to administer the cure.

"So it works?"

"I'm certain," I told Logan confidently when he arrived at my lab.

"This shouldn't hurt, right?"

"Nope. You won't even notice it's there."

"That's good to know."

I smiled. "I hope needles don't bother you," I said as I attached the necessary equipement.

"I'll be OK," Logan reassured.

"This shouldn't take too long. As soon as I have a large enough quantity circulating in your bloodstream, you'll be set. As you know, they are self replicating, so it will last you a life time, and you won't need to worry about getting any further treatments."

Logan nodded in understanding.

"So, how's everything else going?"

"Same as usual. I did try to locate some of those contacts you gave me...the majority of them lead to dead ends...or are dead."

"Oh...sounds like someone didn't want them talking..."

"Yeah...can't say I'm surprised though. You know...after this, I'm actually going to be leaving town. I've stayed long enough and I really shouldn't be taking anymore risks."

"I understand. I'll can get you some papers to get to Canada if you need them."

"I would appreciate that."

"It's the least I could do."

The treatment was done, so we said our goodbyes. He promised to send me the papers and keep in contact. I continued my research for a week longer, but I was soon ready to pack up. A month later, I found myself in Canada, free from worries of Manticore looking for me. It was a great feeling. But my story of freedom is not the only one left to be told, so I hand it over and set my pen down as another friend details the report of what becomes of those transgenics left in Terminal City.

* * *

Months passed as the siege on Terminal City continued. Various attempts between Max and Detective Clemente to reach an agreement ended in failure. The transgenics continued to get restless, and so did the crowds. Everyone just wanted an end to the ordeal.

As the siege reached its one year anniversary, a deal was finally struck. Max managed to convince Clemente that the transgenics would look out for their own and guard their own from harming the Ordinaries. It took endless documentation of proofs that the "murders" committed by transgenics were not entirely representative of their whole race. Eyes Only also conducted a hack educating the public of a thousand year old breeding cult to level the playing field a bit, explaining their agenda and how it related to the creation of transgenics. Whether it helped sway the public in any way is unknown.

Most of Terminal City's residents remained inside Terminal City after the siege ending, having no where else to go. Some of the X Series ventured out into the city, but the anti-transgenic groups still lurking around the corners of Terminal City made it dangerous to travel alone. In spite of the end of the siege, most of Seattle's law enforcement officers were not to eager to side with the transgenics. There was still an undying hatred for those who were different.

The government allowed the transgenics to remain in Terminal City, but they required that they payed a fee every few months. This problem was solved when several transgenics banned together to build make-shift shops at the entrance of Seattle, allowing them to market anything they made or market their services to interested customers – whether it be to repair technology or spy on their cheating spouse, everything the transgenics could do, they did.

Money came in slowly, but gradually as their services were sought more and more. Eventually, Terminal City was able to function on its own with plenty of extra money. Other transgenics willingly stepped up to the leadership positions Terminal City's leaders were eager to leave in order to get back to their normal lives.

Logan was making dinner in a newly purchased penthouse similar to the one he had lived in before. Max had been so busy with the affairs of Terminal City that they barely had a chance to talk, much less have dinner together. Tonight, Max was handing over her position to another X5 ready to show his leadership. Max was returning to her old "normal" life, and this was the first event scheduled to welcome the change. She finally admitted that her relationship with Alec had been a lie meant to protect him. Logan was furious at first, and it took him a while to come to terms with what she had done, but he had heard from Kat that it was a possibility, and so he forgave her with time. He too wanted things back to normal, and now that he had a cure for the virus, he was more than ready to take things to the next level. He only hoped she would be just as ready when he revealed his surprise.

"Being a leader sure makes a girl hungry. So what are you feeding me today?" Max asked as she arrived through the open window of Logan's new penthouse.

"It's a surprise," Logan's eyes replied. He still hadn't told her about the cure yet, thinking it would be best to surprise her.

"It sure smells good." Max came into the kitchen to take a peek.

"Hey, out of the kitchen! No peeking!"

Max just grinned mischievously.

"How does it feel to be normal again?"

Max shrugged. "Were things _ever_ normal?"

Logan smiled and amended his question, "How does it feel to have the weight of being the transgenic leader off your shoulders?"

Max smiled, "Quite good, actually. I just hope Normal will give me my job back."

Logan chuckled, "I don't think you'll have a problem with that."

"I don't know...I have been on leave for over a year now. That easily gets a person fired."

"Not when you're the leader of the transgenics. Dinner's ready," Logan announced as he started making their plates.

"Mmm...I've been waiting for this for months. The rations at Terminal City just don't do the trick."

Logan grinned as he held out a chair for Max to sit down. He then poured them some wine before taking a seat himself. "A toast," Logan began, holding up his glass. "To a new beginning."

Max raised her glass up to complete the toast and took a sip. "How's Eyes Only doing now? Still protecting the downtrodden and all? People are starting to think you're only worried about us transgenics," she added with a wink.

Logan nodded but returned the grin. "I'm getting to the people. There's plenty of cases for Eyes Only to take on. Just sorting through all the information at the moment." He didn't tell her that he had actually been trying to find information on the contacts Kat had left him. Although the list she had given him had been a page long, more than half of the contacts turned up dead or missing. The other half were practically untraceable as their searches led to dead ends. They just seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. It was not easy.

As the two finished their meals, Logan went to collect the plates and deposit them in the sink. Max went to the couch to relax. Logan sighed as he knew now would the be moment of truth – the moment he had been waiting for to see if Kat's solution worked. Logan came up behind Max and pulled her into his arms.

Max instantly pushed him away, shocked and horrified by his actions. "Logan! You can't..."

But after a few minutes, she noticed nothing happened. "You...cured it?"

Logan answered by pulling her in for a kiss, catching Max off guard, but she quickly recovered her senses and kissed him back with a passion she had locked away to keep him safe.

"I had some help while you were busy," he whispered into her ear. "I've been waiting for this moment forever..."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Max scowled, sounding rather angry, but clearly was not from the loving look in her eyes.

Logan just smiled, "I didn't want to distract you..."

"Distract me how?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Let me show you..." Logan swept her off her feet and led her into the bedroom.

Max kept a smile to herself as they both realized they were finally ready to be the couple they had long been denying themselves. They were finally ready to show the love they had for each other, something they were previously too stubborn to admit.

Logan's computer beeped as he entered the room. He had been cross referencing the contact list and his computer seemed to finally come to a halt as a successful search came up. Although Logan heard it, whatever it was, it could wait. What he had in mind for the evening was far more important.

That night, a star show lit the sky as toxins entered Earth's atmosphere infecting anyone that crossed its path. It was the beginning to the end, but no one would know for a few more days.

**A/N**: Ok, if anyone's actually reading this, I know it was kind of cheesy, and the Terminal City siege ended rather lacking of details, and well I know this isn't my best work, haha. I'm sorrry! I've been side tracked by my Manticore fic Reins of Leadership...which most of you may not be interested in since it's an MA fic, but that's been keeping me away. I wanted to give this story an ending though, and I'll try not to make it crappy, but I'm starting to doubt that it'll be anything more than a cheap rushed ending. As with my other piece I'm also trying to bring to a close, you can expect roughly one more chapter and an epilogue to conclude the story. Sorry! Thanks for reading though and all reviews are appreciated.


	17. Cure

**Chapter 17: Cure**

"We're on the same side, Henry," Logan began, walking up next to Henry Kane, but more recently known as David Stevens.

David turned to look up at the man beside him. "I think you've mistaken me for someone else," he quickly denied.

"I have news about Sandeman's work."

David did not bother to look at Logan, but simply replied, "Let's talk someplace more private."

Logan followed his lead as David led the way to his office. Logan closed the door behind him as David took a seat.

"It may be already too late," David began. "The Coming has already arrived. These people can't be saved without the key. You shouldn't have come. It's dangerous for people like me."

Logan took a seat. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might have some answers. I know the key. You are familiar with Sandeman's work at Manticore?"

David nodded. "Yes, I am. I was a close associate of his at the time. He told me he made a special one that held the answers for the cure, but the Familiars believe there is no such thing, until Sandeman's own son White found her. They've been trying to eliminate her since, except for the fact that she's now the leader of the transgenics, making it rather difficult. No doubt they're going to try harder now since the siege is over."

Logan took out some photos of Max's runes and of Max. "Her name's Max. She has no junk DNA, and these runes began appearing on her body a year ago sometime before the siege began in Terminal City. We've translated them – they seem to tell of an apocalypse. Is that what The Coming is?"

David looked at the photos in curiosity. "The Coming is merely nature's way of cleansing the population of the weak, as the Famliars believe. Every thousands of years, a comet crosses by Earth, releasing millions of toxins into the atmosphere. Those who survive are deemed worthy of remaining alive. That is the Familiar belief. Through years of selective breeding, Familiars are supposed to be able to withstand this toxin. That is what the initiation ceremony is for – to test one's strength. Max is in danger as long as the Familiars are still alive."

"What can be done then?"

"I've been waiting for this moment all my life; I was almost afraid it wouldn't come. We'll need to eliminate the Familiars. I have some contacts I can call in to request a military favor on their headquarters. They've been aware of their existence for a while now and have just been waiting for the right time. We'll need her DNA to find the cure. She holds the gene sequence to neutralize the toxin, if Sandeman's notes are correct."

Logan nodded. "I'm sure I can arrange a meet."

David sighed and reluctantly nodded. "If I'm going to die, I might as well try."

"What's your story anyway?" Logan asked, noticing David was a bit uneasy.

"I was born into this life as the second child. I'm assuming you're aware of our rituals." Logan just nodded, so David continued, "I should have been killed, but my father, a close friend of Sandeman's father, tested me. His tests indicated I would survive, and so he didn't want to kill me. Still, he had to keep me in hiding, as if I didn't exist, for if the Conclave found out, it would not be good for our family. I've remained in hiding most of my life, but they eventually found out and killed my father. Sandeman took me in and hid me from them. Sandeman was a powerful man, however, and his ranking among the Familiars was higher than my own family line, which helped keep me safe. It was fortunate for me, and I do owe him my life. I've been careful to remain out of the Familiars' radar since I've left his protection. He promised his other son CJ that he would find a cure, that we would survive the Coming – he promised us to find a cure for mankind. Maybe he did."

Logan nodded as they headed together to his penthouse.

**Jam Pony, Seattle**

Max's cell phone rang. "Hey Logan."

"Hey yourself. Listen, remember those contacts I told you Kat gave me? I managed to track one of them down, and he seems to know what's going on. Think you can swing by after work or something?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there."

"Ok, good. See you then."

"Seeya."

"You going to Logan's again?" Original Cindy asked, watching Max get off the phone.

"Yeah, says someone can help figure out what's with all these tattoos I've been getting."

"That's all?" Original Cindy asked, suspicious.

"That's all," Max reassured.

"If you say so, boo. You two don't ever mix business with pleasure, do you?"

"Guess not," Max said with a smile, walking off. She had just finished telling OC all about what happened the night before, with the cure and everything. Just because they had...dessert last night doesn't mean they had to have it again the following night, right?

Original Cindy just shook her head in disappointment. Her boo was waiting all these years to get in bed with Logan and now that all is well, they're still acting like nothing changed between the two of them. What an odd couple.

**Logan's Penthouse, Seattle**

Max finished up work early and came in through his window as usual. "Hey Logan."

David looked up in surprise at the new visitor. "He's at his computer. You must be Max."

"And you are?"

"David Stevens."

Max nodded and headed over to Logan's home office. "Logan, that the guy?"

"Oh hey Max. Didn't hear you come in."

Max just smiled and went over to the living room where David was seated. Logan followed behind her.

"Well, I guess you two have met," Logan observed.

David and Max nodded.

"So...why don't you start from the beginning and tell me what's happening to me?" Max suggested.

David nodded and told Max what he told Logan while Logan went to get some refreshments. After the story, Max examined her runes. "So I'm some sort of messiah after all, huh?"

"In a sense, yes. I have some contacts in the area who can make the cure, but we'll need a blood sample," David replied.

Max nodded. "Sure. I'm free tonight, if they're available. What about the Familiars?"

"Already taken care of. Some of my military contacts have launched an attack on their base, under the understanding that they're 'terrorists'. If any of them are still alive after the attack, the cure would have already been distributed, and they won't be able to dominate the world as they had planned."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But Max, you'll want to watch your back. They'll may be still after you. It's hard to predict their plans," David warned.

"I can take care of myself."

David made the phone call and established the meet. They ventured over to a lab tech living in the outskirts of Seattle. He had been employed at Manticore and remained in Seattle, awaiting this very moment.

"I'll need a day or two to isolate the gene sequence, but we may be able to get it to the CDC for public distribution before it's too late," Larry informed after taking a blood sample.

"Thanks Larry," David thanked. "I guess I'll be going my way then. Don't think you'll be needing me anymore. I'm sure we'll be hearing reports of people falling ill within the next twenty four hours or so. The toxin does have an incubation period, which is longer for some than others. Good luck guys."

Logan thanked David for his help. Now it was just a matter of waiting.

**Jam Pony, Seattle**

A day later, Max was just about to head out of Jam Pony to deliver her packages when a Breaking News report came in, catching her attention

_This is a breaking news report from Channel 6. Hundreds have poured into hospitals reporting claims of an unidentified illness. The CDC believes it to be an epidemic of some sort, as reports nationwide have come in of similar conditions in other cities around the United States. People are advised to stay indoors until the cause of this illness is identified. It is possible that it is airborne. Everyone is at risk. Stay tuned for further updates._

_In other news, an asylum was attacked last night in a military raid. It was found to be a hideout for terrorists. Very few survived the raid as a dangerous battle ensued, costing many lives on both sides. If you have any tips to assist in the capture of these terrorists, please contact your local law enforcement agency._

Max's attention turned towards OC when she saw her friend suddenly fall to the ground, caught by a spasm of coughs.

"You ok, boo?" Max asked, concerned.

After OC stopped coughing, she shook her head. "I think I might have caught something. Whatever that thing is they're talking about, I think it's getting to me."

Max helped her friend back to her apartment. "There's a cure coming. I'll be sure you're one of the first to receive it, but in the mean time, promise me you'll relax and take it easy until I get back with it?"

OC coughed some more but nodded in agreement, falling into a restless sleep as the illness took over.

Max left to find the lab tech.

**Larry's Lab, Seattle**

"How's the cure coming along? I've got a friend in need of it soon..." Max informed.

"It's almost ready. Come back in an hour or so. I'll be sending samples to the CDC around that time as well. Your friend will be OK. Whatever this thing is, it takes its time to work its deadly magic."

"I'll be back."

**Logan's Penthouse, Seattle**

"Logan, you feeling alright?" Max asked gently as she saw him with his head rested on the computer.

"Oh...hey Max. Yeah, just...tired, that's all."

"I hope it's not that strange toxin getting to you too. It already got OC."

"I'm fine Max. Don't worry about me."

"You're taking that medicine when that lab tech finishes it. I'm swinging by later to pick some up."

"I'm fine, really."

"Just to be on the safe side, Logan. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Logan smiled slightly before falling unconscious.

"Logan?"

Max quickly took him back to his room to rest, hoping that the cure would be ready soon.

**Larry's Lab, Seattle**

"Is it ready now?" Max asked an hour later.

"Yeah, just running a few more tests. Relax a bit. Your friends will be OK. At least you know what's happening, unlike the billions of other people around the world who are unaware of why their loved ones are suddenly dropping dead."

"Please tell me Manticore wasn't the one that made you so...optimistic. I find that hard to believe, considering the majority of you are jerks, no offense. I've met a few friendly ones here and there though."

"Well you try working with someone breathing down your neck," Larry responded. "I only joined Manticore because of this expected outbreak. Don't think I _liked_ doing what I had to do there. They were brutal."

Max just scoffed. "Least you weren't on the receiving end."

Larry ignored her comment this time and informed, "It's ready. How much do you want?"

"Half a dozen doses, if possible."

"I've got enough. You only need 50 milligrams to do the trick. It needs to be injected directly into the bloodstream though, ok?"

"Got it. You got any needles?"

"Yeah, here." Larry handed her some clean needles.

"Thanks Larry. Mankind owes you."

Larry shrugged. "Least I get to live as well," he said as he injected himself with it. "You're the true savior."

"I was made in a lab. All I had to do was stay alive. We should be thanking Sandeman."

"Assuming he's still alive, he'll know when he hears of it on the news."

"Well, I'm off. Thanks again," Max said before leaving.

She raced back to her apartment where OC was sleeping. She was careful not to wake her as she administered the cure. She then left to let her rest before heading back to Logan's place.

Logan was awake now and watching TV. He was not feeling too well, but he wasn't in as bad of a condition as OC.

"The cure. I got it and you're taking it," Max declared as she entered Logan's room.

Logan sighed and put the remote down. "The news still says they have no idea what it is."

"Larry's sending some samples to the CDC," Max stated as she wiped down Logan's arm with an alcohol pad before injecting him with the cure.

Logan winced a little as the needle entered his arm, but quickly got over it. "Good to know. Looks like you saved the world, Max," Logan said as she put away the things and headed back to Logan's side.

Max shrugged. "Not really me. Sandeman. I guess we've solved all our mysteries now about everything, including those cult weirdos."

"I guess so. Now we can have a normal life," Logan mused as he pulled Max onto the bed with him.

"That would be nice..." Max replied as she leaned into Logan. "But there's no fun in that."

Logan smiled slightly. "Eyes Only is still around, if you're looking for action."

Max was silent as relaxed in Logan's arms. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until now, and it had only been a few hours that they were apart. Logan kissed Max on the forehead as she leaned into his chest.

The two fell asleep in each others arms that night, comfortable with each other's company.

**A/N**: Ok...I personally felt that was a crummy ending, since I can think of many ways that I could have complicated it, but didn't. But I wanted a quick ending to the Familiar storyline. There's one more chapter coming (epilogue), and it'll have more (or all) ML scenes. I couldn't really have too much ML in here with the cure being found and all...if anyone has any ML challenges for me, however, feel free to leave them in a review. I notice there isn't much ML these days. I'm willing to do some oneshots...

**RoseRed**: After rewatching the series a few months ago, I was totally in favor of ML - it's the only way DA would ever end. I like Alec too though, and an MA relationship provides a different storyline, which is why I have explored that area as well. Both have their different appeals - ML is more romantic and...ideal? MA generally tends to be laid back and adventurous. But those are my personal opinions, so don't bother taking them too seriously...I'm sure there are other views on those pairings. _**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your response!**_


	18. Epilogue

**Chapter 18: Epilogue**

**Logan's Penthouse, Seattle**

It was strange that things were finally back to normal, or rather more than normal. After years of running and hiding, only to end up back where she started, Max had considered escape and evade the norm. Fighting for freedom had been a step above the norm. This...knowing no one was out to get her and that she was safe...that was abnormal.

As soon as the cure had been delivered to the CDC, more of it was made and distributed to the general public. There were still many that couldn't afford it, or countries that didn't have it, and so millions died around the world. Although it was a tragic epidemic, Earth's population was stabilized to a point where the Familiars would still not be able to rise even if they survived the attack the military had conducted against them. So far, there were no indications that they were even regrouping or out to get Max due to her DNA.

A few weeks have passed since then, and Max had finally settled back into her former life, from her messengering gig to her meals at Logan's. Logan had finally caught up on his Eyes Only cases and was back to uncovering dark truths.

"So I take it you got your job back?" Logan observed as he noticed her sector pass.

"Yep, had no problems with it too. I think Normal's even more scared of me now that he knows I have a whole army of transgenics to back me up," Max informed with a grin.

Logan laughed as well. "And Alec?"

Max rolled her eyes. "He's back there too, and Normal _still_ worships him as his Golden Boy. I can't believe it. You could probably tell him he's an alien from outer space and Alec would still be his hero."

"Well, you did turn Normal – he doesn't think transgenics are monsters anymore. So in his eyes, Alec's just a normal guy."

Max laughed at the thought. "Well, he sure ain't normal in the ring. Everyone knows he's a transgenic. They won't let him in, but I don't think he's really interested anyway. He's growing up."

Logan nodded as he brought the food over to the table. "So, how's everyone else at Jam Pony doing now that transgenics are back?"

Max shrugged. "It's not that different, 'cept maybe a few idiots led by Sketchy want to see some of our cool karate moves. But enough about me. How's the Eyes Only stuff going?"

"Well, I'm about caught up." Logan gestured for her to take a seat and begin eating. "New bad guys popping up everyday. New disappearances, new cases of corruption. The world's still as broken as ever," Logan informed casually.

"Well, if you need any legwork done...I'm open to suggestions. The cat in me is getting a bit fidgety with nothing else to do but deliver packages."

"I thought you liked things normal," Logan stated, trying hard to conceal a grin.

"Normal was when Lydecker was still looking for me. Now I'm just like an ordinary girl roaming the streets of Seattle trying to make an honest living. Something in that just seems abnormal to me."

Logan laughed now. "You've still got the Familiar threat."

"Don't remind me. They haven't surfaced yet though. I'm not concerned."

Logan decided to change the topic. "So an honest living, huh? No more cat burglaries?"

Max smiled innocently. "It's not stealing if it's from the bad guys now, is it?"

"In today's world, everyone's a bad guy to someone."

"Which means everyone's fair game."

Logan sighed and shook his head disappointedly, but he was still smiling, amused. "Well, I'm sure Eyes Only will have something soon enough if you need something to pass time. I got us some champagne. Would you like to do the honors?" he asked, handing her the bottle and cork remover.

"Gladly." Max opened the bottled and slowly poured the champagne out of the bottle for both of them.

"I was hoping we could take a trip this weekend to the cabin," Logan suggested. "To get away from the city, you know?"

"Sure, sounds great."

The two began eating now.

"I managed to get a copy of _Titanic_. Good pre-pulse stuff is hard to find nowadays."

"_Titanic_? I heard about it. A movie sounds nice. No urgent Eyes Only stuff?"

"After all that's happened, I'd like us to spend more time together and just live each day as it comes. I mean, you never know if another Coming may arrive and wipe us out."

"Well, there aren't anymore lunatic cults around, so I think we're safe."

"Max...you know what I mean...just, anything can happen. When the pulse hit, no one knew what to do the following day. Millions went broke. It was chaos and –"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Max interrupted, smiling. "I'd like to spend some more time together too."

**Logan's Cabin, Outskirts of Seattle**

It was the weekend and the two snuggled together next to the fireplace.

"So I guess this is how things are without the superhero gig," Max stated as she roasted a marshmallow by the fire.

"Relaxing, isn't it?" Logan asked in return.

"Yep," she replied before kissing him gently on the cheek.

Logan used the arm he had wrapped around her to pull her closer to him. "Your marshmallow is getting burnt," he whispered into her ear.

Max removed the marshmallow and took some graham crackers from the pile to make some smores. "So this is the tasty treat campers used to have?" Max inquired as she bit into her treat. Her eyes widened slightly in delight as she finished her bite.

Logan chuckled, watching her reaction. "Tasty, hmm?"

"It's delicious," she answered as she finished the smore she just made. She quickly started another one...or two...or three...

Logan watched in amusement as Max stacked several marshmallows onto the stick. "I'm guessing you didn't have these during your overnight camping trips back in Manticore," Logan observed with a small smile.

"Oh you know good ol' Deck. The smell of chocolate on roasted marshmallows would simply alert the enemy of our location, if not the animals first." Max quipped. "It would not be tactically advantageous."

"Not even to invite the enemy for a midnight snack before going in for the kill?" Logan mused. "Under the cover of good little boy and girl scouts?"

Max thought about it for a moment. "I'll be sure to ask Lydecker that next time I see him," she replied with a small smile. The marshmallows had finished roasting by now, so she was stacking them down on graham crackers to create an incredibly large smore.

"You want to share some of that?" Logan suggested.

"You can burn marshmallows yourself," Max declined with a small smirk. "We should do this more often." She took a large bite into her gigantic smore.

Logan laughed as chocolate covered her face. "Yes, we should. I need to bring my camera next time too."

Max rolled her eyes as she licked the chocolate away. "Next time I won't be making such a big mess of myself," she promised.

"Sure you won't," Logan replied, his eyes stared into hers playfully. "I could help you...clean up," he offered.

"Really?" she asked as she took another bite, with more chocolate covering her lips.

"Mmhmm," Logan pulled her into a kiss.

As Max kissed him back, Logan picked her up and moved them someplace more private.

* * *

The following morning, Logan was up already making breakfast when Max entered the kitchen.

"It smells good in here," Max commented.

"Bacon and eggs," Logan informed. "Your favorite."

"It's beautiful outside too," Max declared, peering out the window.

"Just another winter morning in Seattle," Logan commented as he loaded the bacons and eggs onto their plates.

"Hey Logan, not to ruin our breakfast, but how long has that car been parked there?"

Logan came up behind her and took a look as well.

"I don't know. I didn't see them yesterday. It's probably nothing. Let's eat."

Max's pupils dilated as she zoomed in on the car.

"I'm going to check things out first, just to be sure," Max said as she left the house.

Logan sighed and took a seat.

As soon as Max went outside, her hearing picked up the voices within the car.

"You're sure Cale is connected to Eyes Only? I've got him in my sights. He's with his girlfriend. Should we take him in, boss? Sure thing, boss."

Max tapped politely on the car window. "Are you fellas lost?"

The guy in the driver seat rolled down the window. "Actually, we found just what we were looking for," the guy grinned, holding a gun aimed at Max. "Now don't make a scene and you won't die."

Max feigned fear as the other goons in the car came out to surround her.

Logan looked out the window just as they began walking towards the house. _So much for getting away in the city._ He pulled up a chair next to the window waiting to watch the fight sure to unroll.

"Sorry fellas, but I've got a date to get back to," Max quipped as she yanked the gun out of one of the goons hands and used him as a shield for the bullets the other guys fired as soon as she attacked him. Max leapt into the air as the goons fired a few more shots at where her body was, hitting their own comrades. She landed a kick to the remaining guy's head and he was out cold. Max caught Logan just watching from the window with a smile on his lips. She tossed her hair back and blew him a kiss before coming back into the cabin.

"You may want to get the police to clean that up. They were after Eyes only."

"I assumed as much when they didn't try and kill you on sight," Logan said as he held up his cell phone. "The police will be here shortly."

"Guess that means we gotta jet then, huh?"

Logan sighed, "Guess so. Good things just don't last."

"Some things do," Max corrected as she pulled Logan into a hug. "So you enjoy the show?" she whispered.

"You haven't lost your touch."

"What happened to helping a girl out?" Max asked. "Being the hero and all?"

Logan's lips twitched. "I helped some," he reminded, gesturing to his cell phone. "Besides, I figured a few goons would be easy for you, and you said you were getting a bit fidgety. Didn't think it'd be a good idea to take away your fun."

Max just laughed as she took a seat at the table. "Let's eat first before we get outta here. As easy as it may seem for a genetically engineered girl, a few goons takes up a lot of energy."

Logan took a seat as well before the two started eating. Afterwards, they both cleaned the dishes together, with Logan washing the dishes and Max drying them.

There was just enough time for them to pack their things and leave the cabin before the sirens could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like I'll have to find another cabin," Logan said as they headed back to Seattle. "Maybe I'll buy one under that alias I used to like."

"I'm not going to ask," Max announced, remembering several of his aliases used in the past. She had no idea how people actually believed those were names...

A moment of silence passed between the two of them as each were lost in their own thoughts.

"Max, I can understand if it's kind of sudden, so take some time to think about it if you need, but I was wondering if you'd like to move in with me," Logan proposed, clearly anxious about what he was asking.

Max remained silent for a moment. As much as she valued living in her own place, the commute wouldn't be as tedious if she lived with him. She would miss being with OC, but she would still see her friends at Crash. It's not like she was abandoning her friends or anything, and now OC would have more room available for any friends she may want to invite overnight. Max and Logan have been waiting a long time for their relationship to progress, but in the past, it was never the right time. Now they have all the time in the world. What better time than now?

When Max finally came to a conclusion, she kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "I'd like that."

Logan smiled but kept his eyes on the rode. Things couldn't be any better in either of their lives.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there's the finish. I hope you all liked it. I felt it was a bit...fragmented, but I dunno. Please please please review and let me know how I did. It is, after all, the last chapter...

Again, the offer still stands - if anyone has any ML challenges, feel free to post them in a review.

Finally, if anyone's interested in reading a Manticore fic (AU, MA), then check out Reins of Leadership. Just had to mention it.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
